Always Sisters
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Kim and Ari grew up together after losing their entire family and both struggle to survive, avoiding humans and apes at all costs. Although Kim does not admit it, she fears humans more than apes, while Ari admires a bit the history of humans, but feels a hatred towards her species for what they did to her family. But love could save her or not.
1. Prologue

_Kim Pov_

A promise has many meanings but they are all the same.

It happened before I was born, my mother was a veterinarian and my father was a science teacher at the College of Marin, they saved two little chimpanzees from a laboratory in San Francisco where they experimented with them, due to a problem with a chimpanzee that attacked the Instead, my uncle Andrei boss, Steven Jacobs, ordered the chimpanzees keeper sacrifice all the test subjects. My uncle was one of the scientists of that place and he was afraid for the life of two small chimpanzees that were born there and took care of them, he could not allow them to be killed. My uncle called my parents and the three managed to save them in time.

My parents took care of them, especially my mother since she was born in Africa and my grandmother and my great grandparents were primatologists.

Over time, they grew fond of them and decided to keep them and so that the chimpanzees could have freedom and so many trees to play, they moved to the outskirts of Marin City

They called them Milo and Lisa, but for me they were Papa Milo and Mama Lisa.

Over time, my parents and older brothers James and Alex noticed that Lisa and Milo were too smart, more than normal, in addition to their eyes were green. Thanks to my uncle, they discovered that all the apes in that lab were used in experiments to find a cure for Alzheimer's, but as a side effect the eyes become green and very smart.

Knowing the truth, my family did not care, but knowing that they were not normal apes, my parents decided that the best way to communicate was through sign language, first my parents and siblings learned that language and then taught Lisa and Milo.

A year later I was born, Milo and Lisa were the ones who took care of me, while my brothers ignored me because they wanted a brother and not a sister. They took care of me, they taught me how to walk, eat, climb trees, speak sign language and many things.

When they turned 8 years old, Milo and Lisa had twin brothers, they were called Tarzan and Flynt and two years later their third son was born and they called him Akut, the three of them inherited the intelligence of their parents, so we had to be careful not to expose them to people like them. They would be scared or worse.

My mother taught us to speak Swahili, sang songs with that language, stories, creatures that live in Africa and her childhood before moving to the United States, taught us to use the bow that my great-grandfather built and the arrow, although the expert in that weapon was Papa Milo. My father taught us to hunt, explore, medicine and even natural medicines and to cultivate.

My family on my father's side was military, except for the family of my paternal grandmother who were farmers, my grandfather and another brother of my father are military men who consider that my father and my uncle Andrei were black sheep because they did not want to continue their steps. I only saw them three times in my life, they were not friendly visits, they know the existence of Papa Milo, Mama Lisa and their children, but they never saw them in person, since my uncle and my grandfather hate animals, luckily they never knew where we lived.

I was very happy, my friends showed their dogs and cats, but they felt envious of my apes, but they were not pets ... they were my family.

We were very happy, we had everything we could wish for ... but ... one day everything changed.

In 2011, when I was five years old, we saw on the news how a group of Apes attacked the city of San Francisco to cross the Golden Gate Bridge and reach the forest terrorizing humans, my family and I were worried because we knew that these apes they were not normal, they were very intelligent since they managed to escape from the police and cross the bridge into the forest ... those apes were test subjects of the GEN-SYS laboratory, the same laboratory where Mama Lisa and Papá Milo were born.

Flynt was surprised by what the apes did, especially the leader, he wanted to go meet him, but Mama Lisa forbade it, she forbade us all to talk about it and the forest where those apes are, she said that what they did it could bring serious consequences for all the apes in the world, she was very scared.

Unfortunately, Mama Lisa was right, but not for the apes ... the consequences came to the world.

Days after that news, a horrible disease that spread throughout the world and killed many people and then revealed the origin of the virus: GEN-SYS, and the virus was called Simian Flu

While the humans died, the apes began to become intelligent thanks to the virus, but unfortunately they ended up being sacrificed, the humans went crazy because of the fear that started attacking each other also for fear of being infected.

There I saw the nature of the people, I understood them because they were desperate, but to kill creatures that are the real victims ... it was too cruel.

The last time I went to the city, the teachers denied us entrance to the school, they said that until further notice that the classes would be suspended, the father of a classmate told me that many had fallen ill, among them my friends. James spent days trying to communicate with his girlfriend, but learned that she was a victim of the disease and Alex learned that some of his teachers and friends are dead. The city was chaotic, that was the last time we went there.

The days turned into weeks and weeks into months and everything got worse, my mother said we were safe because we lived outside of civilization, so the virus never reached us, they tried to contact my uncle Andrei, who was helping other scientists to find the cure but after weeks we could not communicate with him, my father went to San Francisco to look for him and take him home, that was the last time I saw him.

A year after my father left, my brother James began to have symptoms and soon after my mother, Mama Lisa and Papa Milo locked me up with Alex in a room so that we would not get sick, they tried to cure them, but they realized that they could not do anything, my mother and James died while they slept. We buried them in front of a blooming tree, the favorite tree of Mama Lisa and my mother.

Alex started taking care of me, but not only him, also Mama Lisa and Papa Milo, since both were in charge of the family, but thanks to my father's teachings, we were all in charge of growing our food and, if It was necessary, we also hunted.

A year after the death of my mother and James, our family grew back with the birth of my little sister, Ari. Surprisingly, she was born with violet eyes, one of the least common eye tones in the world, since we were born, we both became inseparable.

Mama Lisa and Papa Milo feared that my grandfather and my uncle J. Wesley McCullough survived and that they came for Alex and me and then they would kill them together with their children just because they were apes, we lived in fear. We knew that the apes and humans would not understand our family and would do anything to separate us and we could not allow it, we were a family and the family had to be united.

But despite the fear that we lived and enjoyed every day, Mama Lisa always hummed my mother's song, but I sang it to Ari to sleep.

We lived like this for almost three years, until one night the misfortune returned to our lives.

One night, while sleeping with Alex, a group of apes came to our house with guns and shotguns, the chimpanzees were surprised to live there, my brother and I woke up because of the noise and went to see what happened, the apes saw us and the leader, an ape full of scars, as if he had been crushed or was a laboratory subject, he saw us with hatred, he asked Papa Milo for us and he answered that we are his children. That angered the apes.

Papa Milo, Mama Lisa tried to calm them, Tarzan, Flynt and Akut tried to help them, but the apes did not care and they started shooting at us all. I saw how Mother Lisa fell to the ground with her bleeding head, I wanted to go help, but Alex stopped me, took me out of the back of the house and told me to hide in the forest, which would then reach me.

I hid in the trees, I was so scared, I was afraid for my family and I prayed that they would be well and that they would come to look for me. I heard the shots and the screams ... until at some point they stopped listening.

I was slowly approaching the house, although I wanted something inside of me. I heard a noise and it terrified me until I saw my brother with Ari in his arms.

 _"ALEX!" I screamed in terror as I ran towards him._

Alex approached me and the three of us fell on the dry leaves, my brother breathed with difficulty as he placed Ari, who was scared, and when he saw me, he hugged me.

 _"Are you all right? Where are Papa Milo, Mama Lisa, Akut and the others?" I ask desperately while I watch with my eyes_

 _"Calm, calm the two ... everything is fine". Alex whispers something weak, he checks his hip and I saw that he was bleeding but he quickly hides his wound._

 _"It hurt?"_

 _"I'm fine, calm down." Alex smiles and looks at Ari who was still shaking. "Poor Little girl, she lost her parents and siblings... She saw them die."_

I started crying as soon as I heard that, Papa Milo and Mama Lisa along with Tarzan, Flynt and Akut were gone, I knew that my brother would also die, but no matter how much I tried to deny it, I could not. My brother tried to calm me, although it was almost impossible.

 _"She now has you." Alex caresses my cheek. "Promise me you'll find a place where you and Ari can be safe."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"And if Ari comes to hate her kind, make her forgive them, humans were the cause of the suffering of the apes with so many experiments, hunting and ... capturing them and separating them from their families ... promise me that Ari never lives with hate in her heart. " Alex weakened each time. "Do not let any human and ape separate you from Ari, and let no human find you two,_ especially our uncle and our grandfather, since they will kill Ari as soon as they see her, do not let them find you. _"_

 _"I promise." crying._

Alex hugs me hard and kisses me on the forehead, also embraces Ari who clung to us.

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati unajua na_

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati ndoto tamu_

 _Lala mpaka usiku isha_  
 _Upepo wa usiku_  
 _Wimbo wako na_

 _Wimbo wangu inaendelea_  
 _Upepo wa usiku_  
 _Wimbo wako na_

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati unajua na_

I stopped singing when I realized that Alex was no longer singing, I shook him a little, but he did not wake up, he was dead.

The next day we returned to the house, took my brother to drag, the house was a disaster, the windows broken, many furniture destroyed and there was no food. We found the bodies of Mama Lisa, Papa Milo and their children in the room, the other apes had already left.

We both buried them next to the grave of my mother and James, we prayed some prayers and we collected what remains and remains intact from the house: photos, clothes and even grab the clothes of my brothers and my mother, the hairbrush and my favorite doll , I put everything in a backpack. Ari found the bow and arrow of my great-grandfather, Papa Milo taught her to use it despite the negativity of Mama Lisa, grab the bow and wait with arrows. We both could not continue in that house, not after what happened last night, Ari and I returned to see the house for the last time and then we went wherever they were away from humans.

During the trip we found abandoned houses and villages and spent little time there to rest, eat and learn something of what the world was like before, I almost do not remember what civilization was like before. We find guns in the houses, we may not like both, but we keep them to use them if necessary, although we hope it never happens.

After a while, Ari started talking slowly, I do not deny that she was scared, but she was very happy, I taught her how to say the words correctly and over time she began to speak well without stuttering and making efforts, we only used the language of signs only for emergency.

I always talk to Ari about her parents and siblings, I talk to her about the whole family so she will not forget them, not even those she never met.

Over time, Ari began to feel a hatred towards apes, she knows what happened years ago in San Francisco and believes that they are to blame for the death of our family. I try Ari to see that it is not true but it is difficult, my sister's hatred is immense.

Humans and apes killed our family, but I only blame the humans because they are responsible for everything, but I do not hate them, but I am afraid of them, especially my uncle ... I just hope that Ari understands and stops having hatred, I promised my brother and I will fulfill it somehow.

* * *

 **The song is in Swahili language, it speaks scenes where my characters will speak that language but do not worry I will translate it. The scene of Alex's death is a bit based on the movie Mighty Joe Young, one of the best movies I recommend.**

 **I hope you like this story**

 **Bye**


	2. Years Later

_Sign language_

 **(T: ) Swahili language translation**

* * *

 **2021**

Ten years have passed since the simian flu caused a collapse in human civilization after martial law, social unrest and the economic collapse of all countries in the world, 90% of the world's population has died and there are small redoubts of survivors in different parts of the world. World that struggles to find other survivors.

In the middle of the forest you hear a scream that terrifies all the birds, the weeping comes from a girl who was being calmed by a six-year-old chimpanzee.

"Kim, Kim calm down ... it was just a nightmare."

"They separated us." hugging her even crying.

"It was just a nightmare."

"The humans ... separated us ... it was so real."

"He found us ... he found us and ... and ..." Kim embraces her desperately

"It was just a nightmare."

"My uncle ... he separated us ... it was so real."

Ari was not surprised by that nightmare, that's Kim's great fear, she also has that same fear, but not for humans but for apes.

Kim began to sing slowly and Ari sang with her the only song that could calm them down.

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati unajua na_

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati ndoto tamu_

 _Lala mpaka usiku isha_  
 _Upepo wa usiku_  
 _Wimbo wako na_

 _Wimbo wangu inaendelea_  
 _Upepo wa usiku_  
 _Wimbo wako na_

"You are better now?"

"Yes thanks." Kim smiled a little more calmly. "I have to go find something for breakfast."

"No, I'm going to find breakfast, you rest." Ari grabs the bow and arrows.

"I'm fine, I can look for breakfast."

"No, you'll go to the river to bathe and I'll go to breakfast." leaving the tent.

"Yes mom." Kim smiles funny.

Ari takes some things, but she hears the snarl of a cat, turns around and sees that it is Mera, an Mau Egipcion that Kim rescued two years from an abandoned village despite Ari's negativity. Both do not get along, Mera always growls at her and Ari always threatens her and waits one day to fulfill it.

"I swear, one day I'll cook you." Ari walks away

Kim leaves the tent and hugs Mera, she had heard the threat, but deep down she knows that Ari adores Mera. Although she raised Ari as a child, sometimes it seems that Ari is the one who raised Kim and that sometimes amuses her.

* * *

Ari stops at the river and begins to wash, then makes a pair of braids on her head because she likes to make them and puts some ribbons that have some stones hanging from her so that she feels that she has long hair like Kim.

Listen to the sound of some birds and look for a pair of Steller Jay birds, Ari smiled to see a couple so close and wonders if someday someone will find someone, she looks at her reflection in the river and remembers that it is impossible, that is an ape and for nothing in the world would marry an ape.

Take your bow and arrow and look at the sky and start praying.

"Baba yetu aliye mbinguni, jina lako litukuzwe. Ufalme wako uje. Mapenzi yako yafanyike, duniani kama ilivyo mbinguni. Tupe leo chakula chetu cha kila siku; na kutusamehe makosa yetu, kama tunavyowasamehe wale wanaotukosea; na usiingie katika majaribu, bali utuokoe na uovu ... Amina." Ari walks away to look for breakfast. **(T:"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil... Amen.")**

* * *

Kim approaches the river, looks around and smiles to see the clear sky, the sun's rays help the water to shine, the birds sing and the flowers show their beauty, definitely today is a beautiful day.

She takes off her clothes and goes into the water to wash, especially the hair that was a disaster, if she were in school for sure the other girls would bother her.

Kim still could not believe it, it's been ten years since the virus killed almost every human being, he knew that if she and her brother could not get sick like their mother and maybe like their father and uncle Andrei, it's obvious that somewhere there are more survivors somewhere, among them could be his grandfather and his uncle J. Wesley McCullough looking for her.

But no, she could not think of sad things and today, Kim knows that today is a very important day and it is surprising that even Ari has forgotten it. She comes out of the water, dries herself and begins to dress with her mother's clothes, which is a bit big, she looks at herself by the reflection of the river, combs her hair a little and puts on makeup with what she found in the abandoned houses. She learned to put on makeup by herself because she remembered how her mother put on make-up, despite the situation in which she wanted to look good all the time.

especially this day.

* * *

After a long wait, Ari looks at the sky and sees that it is almost half a day and still does not hunt anything, throws a stone and manages to scare a group of birds and quickly shoots an arrow killing one, Ari smiles excitedly, although it is not much what they will have to eat. Descends from the tree and collects the bird, but not only finds its prey but also a nest with three eggs, luck is definitely on her side.

Ari returns to the camp and sees no sign of Kim, sighs as she imagines that she is adjusting as human women before they did, when there was civilization.

"Surprise!" Kim comes out of nowhere frightening her. "Happy birthday" extending a plate with an attempt of banana cake.

"Birthday?" Ari asks confused.

"Yes, it's your birthday, exactly." Kim looks at the sky. "Twenty minutes ... I think you turned seven." smiling.

"Oh, my God." Ari surprised. "It can not be ... I forgot my birthday."

"But I do not." hugging her "Happy birthday, sister."

"Thank you." Ari smiles as she grabs the cake. "Aaaaawww, I'm excited."

"I'm glad you forgot it because while you were hunting your hiberns I prepared your cake." Kim grabs the food. "Apparently today we will have a big banquet.

"And I had to hunt my birthday breakfast." Ari smiles funny.

"I promise you that on my birthday I'll go hunting and you'll prepare me ... some cake attempt." Nervously observing the banana cake.

"Done." Ari sits smiling.

Kim enters the store and comes out smiling with a little dirty and wrinkled gift box in her hand.

 _Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha._  
 _Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha._  
 _Happy Birthday Dear Ari_  
 _Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha._

Ari smiles funny, that song is his favorite, Kim extends the gift and Ari grabs it.

"I hope you like it." Kim sits on the other side of the campfire.

Ari opens the gift and is surprised to see a necklace of African turquoise lava stones, precious stones, pearls, bronze details, her mother's necklace.

"Mama Lisa told me that my mother gave it to her when she turned seven, I found it in the house and I thought it was right for you to have it too." Kim smiles.

"Kim ... thank you very much." Ari puts on the necklace. "With this necklace I will be able to feel closer to my mother."

"I'm glad you like it." breaking the eggs. "Next year you will be eight years old, in the time of the apes you will become an adult".

"And you will continue to be a teenager for a few more years, I envy you ... humans age more slowly and I age fast."

"When I was little I remembered that I wanted to be an adult to have more freedom." Kim smiles as she cooks. "And to live in that old world, cars, cell phones and many things ... I wanted to go explore the world, travel many times on a plane."

"I've seen how the world used to be for the photos of those abandoned places." Ari smiles. "I would have liked to see that world, meet humans, travel ... of course, where humans let the apes go."

"It was very limited and with many rules." Kim smiles and looks at Mera approaching. "Look Mera, we have a lot of food."

"It's a cat, she can find her own food ... I mean, she's a relative of the lions." Airi looks at Mera. "Do not be lazy and look for your food".

"When are you going to stop fighting with Mera?" Kim served breakfast.

"The moment I cook her."

"You're not going to eat Mera."

"But one day I'll cook that cat." Ari smiles with malice. "Well ... now where will we go?"

"I do not know ... I do not even know where we are." Kim looks around. "I do not even know if we are north or south, damn the time I lost that compass." Serving food.

"It's just that we've been traveling in a circle." Ari begins to eat.

"I hope not, I want to imagine that we are both somewhere near Mexico or Canada, because at this point we should have crossed the country." Kim grabs her food. "Because as I remember ... we saw the signal from California, Nevada, Utah and two years ago we saw the signal from Arizona and the last signal we saw was destroyed."

"There was only one C and one A."

"It was not much, but I doubt it's in South Carolina." Kim starts eating.

"I'm surprised we have not found any humans." Ari says surprised.

"Yes, it's weird, but better that way." Kim was also surprised that she had not seen any humans during the trip, but better since she does not want to meet them.

"Yes I know." Ari under the look. "I would have liked to meet James and my human grandparents."

"And I'm sure they would have loved to meet you, my mother always wanted your parents to have a daughter who would call her Ari, like my maternal grandmother."

"Yes ... that's why my parents overprotected me." Ari begins to cut the bird.

"Mama Lisa always said you were very special." Kim smiles.

"Just because I can talk does not convince to be special."

"It was not because of that."

"Yes, sure." Ari looks at Mera watching the bird. "I already told you, look for your own food, silly cat."

"Ari!"

"What, I'm telling the truth." Smiling funny

* * *

After breakfast, the two packed and started again with their trip, both had a gun in hand in case they attack, but they hope it does not happen.

After a while, they stop to rest for a while and each one reads a book they found in an abandoned library, even with books inside, Kim reads Hunger Games and Ari reads the book If I stay, in the breaks they read to relax and escape from reality and luckily books always help them.

"Well Ari, it's time to go." Kim gets up.

"Wow, we humans are lucky with love ... well, not all." Ari closes the book.

"Why do you say that?" Kim asks confused.

"Because Adam, after all, goes with Mia and stays by his side after that horrible accident." Ari hugs her book with a smile.

"Well, I do not doubt that some day you can find love." Kim smiles.

"Please Kim, we have never seen a human, obviously we can never find love." Ari folded her arms.

"Who said anything about a human?"

Ari raises her eyebrow in confusion but realizes what Kim is talking about and gets up furious.

"No!"

"Please Ari ..."

"I already told you that I will never fall in love with a murderous race!"

"You would not fall in love with one of the apes who murdered our family, but with someone who has nothing to do with that night."

"I do not care, you already heard what said that ... apes, that my parents and brothers were traitors for preferring humans and that's why they killed them." Airi says furiously while she remembers that night. "All the apes are murderers."

"Humans and apes are the same, we are all the same ... we are afraid of the unknown and those who hurt us ... but ... we should not hate all those of the same species". Kim, worried, looks at Ari.

"We better go ... I do not want to argue." Ari grabs her backpack and starts walking.

Kim watches Ari walk away, but she hears Mera's meow and turns to see her sitting on a rock looking at her.

"I know Mera." Kim caresses his head. "Ari is a hardhead." she grabs her backpacks and starts walking while Mera follows her.

Kim hums a song and finds Ari reading a poster.

"What's going on?

"Here it says where we are". Ari answers without seeing her.

Kim approaches and stands beside her, reading the sign that says Muir Woods, reading that surprised Kim very much because she had heard about that place ... but for some reason she did not remember it.

"What happens?" Ari looks worried.

"This forest ... I've heard about it but ... I do not remember it." Kim looks around. "I swear I'll hear something about this place."

"Surely something when you went to school or you heard a conversation." Ari says.

"Yes, it can be." says Kim not very convinced.

"It's getting dark." Ari looks at the almost dark sky. "We are going to find a good place to camp and stay for a while."

"Sure, come Mera." Kim enters Muir Woods.

"While you prepare the camp ... can I cook the cat?"

"Ari!"

"Ok, your hunting and I installed ... we already ate the bird and the eggs".

"Let's find a place to stay and then I'll go for the food." Kim says without seeing her. "I hope I do not have to hunt rabbits." nervous.


	3. They're here

**Happy new year to all**

* * *

Kim watched the fire from the campfire very carefully, she was sure she had heard something about that forest, but she did not remember it, but she was sure it was important.

"You should go to sleep now." Ari sits next to her.

"I've been asking God for some sign because I know it was important." Without stopping to see the fire.

"Kim, you were very small when you heard about this forest, you said it ... it's hard to remember things when you were little, I want to forget what I saw as a child". Ari hugs her legs while still watching the fire.

"I want you to erase the hatred of your heart." Kim looks at her.

"You also hate."

"Yes and no." Kim says and Ari looks at her confused. "I hate and at the same time not humans, but I fear them ... I understand animals and nature because humans are mainly responsible for extinctions, destruction and chaos." Keep seeing the fire again, imagining all the bad things that humans did.

"You are human, you are not like them."

"And you are an ape and you are not like them, just as there are good and bad humans there are also good and bad apes, just open your heart and you will understand." Kim smiles.

Kim gets up and enters her tent leaving Ari sitting in front of the fire, very thoughtful of what Kim told her, at this moment she would like her mother to be with her now and tell her what to do.

Ari looks over to where Kim was sitting and looks at a scarred, blood-covered ape looking at him. She looks at him in terror while that ape smiles with malice.

"The apes that live with humans ... are traitors." smiling with malice

Suddenly she has many flash backs of how he and the group of apes kill her parents and siblings in front of her without being able to save them.

She opens her eyes scared, gets up quickly and looks around realizing that she was in the forest and that everything had been a horrible nightmare.

"Ari?" Kim leaves her tent. "You were here all night?

"I did not even realize when I was sleeping." She sits in front of what's left of the campfire.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Kim sits at her side worried.

"I'm fine, do not worry." Ari smiles. "It would be better if I'm going to hunt something." she jungle and grabs her bow and arrow.

"In fact, I was planning to go hunting." Kim gets up.

"I'm always going to hunt breakfast." Ari looks at her.

"This time I want to hunt."

"Mmmm, and if we both go hunting and we see who hunts better". Ari proposes.

"I think it's a good idea." Kim smiles.

"Ok, to be fair we're going to go separately."

"It seems fair to me". Kim takes some things. "Let's see who wins".

"When we were girls." Ari smiles.

"First I'll change my clothes, then I'll go hunting." returning to her tent.

"You know I'll have more advantage." Ari smiles funny.

"You will go to a river to wash yourself, if there is one nearby." Kim closes her tent.

"Yes, unfortunately I sleep on the earth and I want to take to take it off." Ari walks away with her things.

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati unajua na_

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati ndoto tamu_

Kim combed her hair while she sang and put on comfortable, warm clothes for the cold of the day.

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati ndoto tamu_

 _Lala mpaka usiku isha_  
 _Upepo wa usiku_  
 _Wimbo wako na_

She takes a picture of her family from her backpack, even the image of Ari was glued to the side so as not to be excluded and placed on the side of her mirror. She look de picture, Ari was identical to Mama Lisa except for the eyes while she was identical to her father.

 _Wimbo wangu inaendelea_  
 _Upepo wa usiku_  
 _Wimbo wako na_

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati unajua na_

"Baba, jiwe jina lako. Ufalme wako uje. Tupe kila siku mkate wetu wa kila siku; na kutusamehe dhambi zetu, kwa kuwa sisi wenyewe tunawasamehe kila mtu aliye na deni kwa sisi; na usiingie katika majaribu, amen." looking at the picture of his family. **(T.** " **Father, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Give us each day our daily bread; and forgive us our sins, for we ourselves forgive everyone who is indebted to us; and lead us not into temptation** **")**

She leaves her tent, covers her head and walks awy while Mera stays in the tent between the blankets.

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati unajua na_

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati ndoto tamu_

 _Lala mpaka usiku isha  
_ _Upepo wa usiku_  
 _Wimbo wako na_

She kept singing while walking while looking for food, she knew that Ari had had a nightmare even if she wanted to deny it, she rarely accepts nightmares but knows that she does not accept when she relives the death of her parents and siblings.

 _Imba wimbo  
_ _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati una..._

Kim stops to feel the earth shake, rabbits and squirrels quickly move past her, Kim watches where they come from and observes a herd of elk running towards her. She terrifies to see them and starts running trying to get away from them.

When she sees the elk approaching, she runs to a tree and begins to climb as high as possible, sits on a branch and watches the herd move away quickly as if fleeing something.

She sighs in relief to see that it is safe and recharges on the tree trying to catch her breath, feels something standing on the branch and opens her eyes almost falling from the tree in shock. In front of her was an ape painted white with red. That ape stares at her.

Kim looks at it and has many flashbacks of the news she saw when she was a child of the apes who fled San Francisco to the forest. Now he remembered why Mama Lisa was afraid of that forest, it was for them.

"Why are you here?" he asks slowly.

Kim does not understand why she is surprised that he speaks, she lives with a talking ape, maybe because she thought that only Ari can talk and the others can not.

He gets upset since she does not answer him, Kim sees that he has a spear and fears that he will use it against her, she hears some noises and watches as some apes approach them, surprising that ten years ago many apes escaped from San Francisco and she They doubted that it was only them and that somewhere there was more.

"Oh my God." Kim looks at them surprised. "Hapa ndivyo." ( **T: "They are here.")**

A blue-eyed ape stands behind him, looking younger than Ari's age. He looks at Kim with attention as if it's the first time he sees a human.

" _Father, what will we do with her?"_ Asks the blue-eyed ape using sign language.

Kim is surprised to see that they know the sign language and that his father should be the leader of all the apes, the leader keeps seeing Kim while he thinks about what to do. He hears a noise and quickly moves his son by dodging two arrows.

Kim recognizes those arrows and turns to see Ari from another tree.

"RUN KIM! RUN!"

Kim does not think about that and quickly leaves the tree, the apes begin to make noise and Ari shoots another arrow, but the apes dodge and quickly go down and follow Kim to the camp. They knew that the apes are following them, Ari pulls a gun out of Kim's bag and starts firing, but in a pinch she can not be sure if she hit one.

"Quick, we have to get out of here!" Ari warns while they arrive at the camp. "We do not have a lot of time, just grab what's important and leave that stupid cat." packing up.

"I will not leave without Mera ... AAAAAAAAAA!"

Ari grabs her weapon when she and Kim are surrounded by the apes. The blue-eyed ape stops behind Ari and she turns quickly to hit him, but he grabs her by the arm making her release the weapon.

"Let me go!" Ari demands.

The blue-eyed ape are watching her while the other apes stand aside allowing the leader to approach them. He gives a signal to his son and releases Ari.

"Who are you?" Ask seriously.

" You can talk?" Ari looks surprised and annoyed.

Kim takes a step forward while Mera runs back to the tent.

"Please ... do not hurt us." Kim grabs Ari's hand very scared.

The apes wait for some order from Caesar while he looks at them, he could notice that both are very close and that union became very familiar. Suddenly an ape also painted but with scars is close to them, Kim can see that he looks at her with hate while Ari looks at him terrified and full of hate since he looked like the ape that murdered his family, even he has the same aura dar .

" _She's definitely not one of us because I do not recognize her_." An muscular ape signed while looking at Ari.

" _I'm not one of you."_ Ari looks at him annoyed.

The apes are even more surprised.

"Do you know sign language?" the leader asks.

"We both know it." Kim responds.

The ape of the scars approaches Kim in a threatening way, Ari notices and hits him with her bow.

"ARI!" Kim recoils scared.

Ari began to hit the ape that threatened Kim, but a muscular ape jumps on her and hits her brutally.

"KOBA!"

"ARI!" Kim runs to her and shakes her scared. "Ari? ... A… AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Koba brutally punches Kim and he lifts his spear to stab her, but the leader grabs him by the arm and stops him.

"KOBA!" shouts the leader approaching him " _What do you think you're doing?"_

" _She is human._ " Koba signed pointing to Kim. " _Humans are dangerous and that ... girl is blind._ "

 _"Caesar, they're both alive, they're just unconscious."_ An orangutan signed after checking that they were still breathing.

Caesar frees Koba and approaches both, the apes began to review the camp while the blue-eyed ape observes Ari, Caesar observes that his son did not stop observing Ari since he blocked the attack, it is more, it is the first time he is interested in a female ape.

An ape pulls out Mera who was scared, others analyze the bow and arrows and the oragutan approaches Caesar with the photo of Kim's family and is surprised to see the family of apes and the photo of Ari stuck to the side, he noticed that Ari is identical to Lisa but you could tell that the photo has more time.

" _What will we do with them?"_ his son signed.

* * *

In the village of the apes, everyone seemed surprised when the group returned with an unconscious ape and human.

Caesar approaches a hut that is under his house and calls a gorilla and an ape who took the girls to leave them there. Both obey and leave them carefully in the middle of the hut and leave, the oragutan leaves Mera at his side and leaves while Mera hides behind Kim.

Two gorillas stand at the door of the hut on guard and Caesar approaches two females who take care of his wife.

" _They were hit hard on the head, check them and tell me how they are."_

The females make a gesture and go to the hut to check them.

After a while, all the apes that went hunting hunted down and the council met in front of the fire to decide what to do with Kim and Ari. Many want to give their opinion of the presence of a human in the village, while the oragutan reviewed the photos that came out of Kim's backpack, there were many who came from the same apes and humans.

 _"It's okay that we brought the girl, but why we brought that human girl, humans are dangerous!"_ Koba signed annoyed.

 _"It is obvious that they are alone because if they came with more, there would be more things in their camp."_ The oragutan signed.

" _Maurice is right, it is also obvious that they have some connection."_ an ape signed.

 _"Please, Rocket, these photos may be from another family or fake."_

 _"They protect each other, and you can not fake something like that, besides the female ape is there is identical to her."_ Rocket shows the photo.

" _Really, then where is the rest of the family?"_ Koba asks.

" _That will have to wait for them to wake up because surely their family would be somewhere."_ Maurice signed.

" _But it would be great if they joined us."_ The blue-eyed ape signed when he saw his father, who smiled at him.

 _"You are right, Blue Eyes, if the family of the apes will join us, it will be great, but that of humans is a threat and we must destroy them or attract more humans to us."_ Koba insisted.

Caesar looks at the two females pointing out that the guests are fine and that they could get up in a few hours or the next day, he nods and looks at the council.

"It's obvious that they come together and that the girl attacked us to protect her human friend." Caesar says and those of the council agree. "We'll wait for them to wake up, since I have many questions to ask and if they turn out to be a threat, we'll decide what to do with them, meanwhile ... destroy the weapons." Pointing guns that were inside the backpack.

The councils nod in agreement even though Koba denies Kim staying in the village, but he could not deny Caesar's decision.


	4. The colony of the apes

Ari slowly opens her eyes and sees all the shame and a deep headache. She sits down while trying to remember what happened, although the pain did not allow it.

She hears some noises that catch her attention the moment her vision improves, she sees that she is in a cabin and that Kim is unconscious, examines her quickly and sighs in relief when she sees that she is only unconscious.

Ari goes a little closer to one of the walls of the cabin and sees many apes nearby, recoils in terror, covering her mouth so as not to scream. She began to remember what happened in the morning, she hunting, a herd of elk run to her that to save herself had to hide under a fallen trunk, heard noises in the trees and look at a number of apes with spears and were surrounding Kim. She shakes her desperately but only sees that Mera moves.

" _Stupid cat."_ Ari signed annoying.

Mera growls at her as Ari prepares to use her bow, but realizes she does not have it, not even her arrows, the apes must have removed them when they were brought and it was obvious that the apes will separate her from Kim.

"Kim! Kim! Wake up!" Ari whispers as she shakes her finally managing to wake her up. "Finally, Kim."

Kim opens her eyes somewhat in pain, looks at Ari and then the hut frightening her.

"No!" Ari covers Kim's mouth and shakes her head. " _Silence._ " She signed and Kim, still scared, nods and takes her hand from her mouth. " _There are many apes out there, if we want to escape, we must be calm."_

Kim seems confused but begins to remember what happened in the morning, the apes and the leader.

"God ... it was not a dream". Kim whispers scared.

" _Do not talk!,_ _use the sign language_." Ari signed. " _We have to get out of here."_

" _Ari, I remember this forest_."

" _And you can tell me after leaving here_." Ari approaches the entrance and sees two gorillas watching the hut. " _After thinking about how to avoid those ... thugs_." upset.

Kim nods and grabs Mera while looking for a way out, Ari also looks for and hears a very loud noise, approaches and looks at Rocket destroying their weapons with a stone.

" _Great, they are destroying our weapons_." Ari signed annoying.

" _What_?" Kim confused.

Ari keeps looking and sees an ape giving the bow to Rocket.

"My bow". Ari is terrified and more when she looks at Rocket about to destroy it. "NO!" coming out of the hut.

"ARI!" Kim screams for her but a gorilla stops her.

Rocket turns and Ari pulls him away from her bow, alerting the apes that start screaming. He gets up and looks at Ari who looks at him with hate until Maurice stops in front of her, gesturing for her to calm down.

Ari grabs her bow and turns to address Kim, but they meet Caesar and Blue Eyes and all the apes are silent to see them.

"It's him, it's really him." Kim looks at Caesar surprised.

"If you hurt my sister, I swear I'll kill you." Ari warns him.

"No." Koba speaks slowly as he approaches. "Only one will die today."

"Koba" Caesar looks at him.

"Then it will be you!" Ari attacks him.

"ARI!" Kim tries to get the gorilla to release her, but she does not succeed.

The apes scream to see the fight and Caesar, with the help of Rockey and Blue Eyes, separates them, Rocket holds Koba while Blue Eyes holds Ari.

"Take off your dirty hands, ape!" Ari pushes him.

Caesar beckons everyone to shut up, looks at the gorillas and the one with Kim approaches him and lets her go in front of him.

"I… I remember you ... I saw you on the news when I was a kid." Kim looks at him. "You are the one who freed the apes in San Francisco.."

"What?!" Ari looks at him surprised. "He is?, the one who got all the apes out of San Francisco and the one who ... my mother forbade us to speak."

Kim nods while still watching him.

"Your mother forbade you to talk about me." Caesar asks, confused, seeing Ari.

"Yes, my mom said you did something stupid." Ari says annoyed.

The apes that were that day saw her angry because of what she said they did that day, it was only for their freedom.

"Mama Lisa never said that, she thought it was dangerous." Kim looks at her seriously.

"Then, why did my mother forbid us to talk about that day?"

"Because Mama Lisa was afraid that your brother would look for them."

"Brother?" Caesar looks at Ari while she ignores him.

"Wait ... Muir Wood is crossing the San Francisco bridge ... that means ... we're in California." Kim looks at Ari.

"What, are we traveling in a circle then?" Ari furious knowing that they returned unknowingly to California.

" _Excuse me._ " Maurice approaches the two. "I _'m sorry to bother you ... what's your name?"_

"You're not interested." Ari responds annoyed. "They are not worth knowing."

"How dare you speak to us like that?" Koba looks at her annoyed.

"Enough!" Kim stands in front of Ari. "Calm down." grabbing her shoulder and turning to see Caesar. "I do not want problems ... I'm Kim and she's my sister Ari"

Caesar and the apes look at them surprised, a human is the sister of an ape, that was not possible.

"Humans and apes can not be family!" Koba screams furiously.

"Koba!"

Cornelia approaches Caesar with Kim's backpack, grabs it, takes a picture and takes it to the girls. Ari was about to take it off, but Kim asks her to calm down and take the picture.

"They are your family?"

"They are my parents." Kim points them. "They were my brothers, they are Mama Lisa, Papa Milo, their children Tarzan, Flynt and Akut." seeing them with sadness. "that's me."

"Where are they?" Caesar asks.

"They are dead." Ari responds by surprising everyone, especially Caesar.

Caesar looks at Kim, who only lowers his head sadly, confirming what Ari said.

Blue Eyes approaches Ari and grabs her by the shoulder, but she gets angry and drives him away.

"Ari, utulivu." **(T: Ari, calm down)**

Kim looks at her seriously and Ari just grabs her bow and goes to the cabin because she did not want to be near the apes, but she would watch over them so they do not hurt Kim.

Some apes look at her badly and others worry about the way she treats them.

"I'm sorry for Ari, she ... she has not had a good experience with other apes that were not her parents and siblings." Kim explains nervously.

"Oh, you told her lies about us!" Koba says with fury.

"No, no, no." Kim says quickly.

"Are there more humans with you?" Caesar asks.

"No ... just us and Mera." Kim looks at her inside the hut.

"Mera? The cat?" Caesar ask.

"Yes, listen, it was not our intention to reach your territory, we will leave immediately, I swear, just ... do not separate me from Ari, she is the only thing I have ... please, do not separate us, Please " Kim starts crying.

César looks at her, he can see that she is really scared and not for them, but for fear of separating from Ari. But he can not forget what Ari said a long time ago when she said what happened to her family and maybe it has something to do with the disappearance of humans years ago.

"Sit." Caesar tells her.

Kim looks at him surprised and a gorilla puts a stone behind her to sit down, he feels nervous because he did not want to get angry.

"What happened to your family? Why are you both alone? "Caesar asks

Kim is surprised to hear the question, but does not understand why he is surprised since it should not be strange that they did not know what happened in the world years ago.

"Well ... I, I do not know how to tell you." Kim watches everyone watching her waiting for the answer and sighs. "Almost eleven years ago, a strange disease was created by a virus in San Francisco in the Gen-Sys laboratories."

Many apes began to scream, Kim is frightened while Koba grunts remembering that place, Cesar raises his hand to shut them up and looks at Kim.

"What virus?" Caesar asks little worried.

"Simian Flu." Kim responds by surprising everyone. "That virus killed all the humans in the world, my father went to look for my uncle in San Francisco, but he never came back, my mother and my brother James got sick and died ... But my brother Alex and I did not get sick, even though we touched my mother's hand.."

"That virus killed humans?" Caesar asks surprised

Kim looks at him and nods in surprise at the apes, since that explains why humans stopped looking for them years ago.

"The humans deserved that and more." Koba says excitedly.

Caesar looks at him severely, making him shut up.

"Humans ... create things and most only serve to destroy." Kim hugs herself. "You are right to hate them, humans have hurt many apes, many creatures that most of the hunt for their skins or sports no longer exist." Seeing them.

"Do you fear humans but do not fear apes?" Maurice signed with curiosity.

"That virus was created by humans, and because of it… Ari and I lost everything." Kim starts crying. "Our house ... family, friends ... everyone is gone!" crying.

Many apes look at her sadly when they hear her story, especially that of her family, others think they deserved it because they were human, but they felt sorry for the apes that died during the human chaos of the virus.

Maurice grabs Kim by the shoulder to comfort her, Blue Eyes looks at the hut and sees Ari crying, since she can hear everything and he feels sad to see her like that.

* * *

Ari was at the other end of the cabin a little quieter but very uncomfortable because of where she is.

"He said tomorrow he will say his decision about us." Kim sits down next to her.

"And who is interested in our life?" Ari does not look at her.

"You know ... the leader reminds me of Papa Milo." Kim smiles. "Except he did not have a birthmark, he was a little taller and he did not speak."

"Well, how strange, I do not see any resemblance."

"Ari, we were afraid of this, but you and I knew that no matter how much we tried to avoid it, one of our fears would find us." Kim looks at her.

Ari sighs and turns to see her.

"Kim, sikiliza, hii imekuwa kwangu, hasa ... kuwa karibu na mtu ambaye anaonekana kama mmoja wa wauaji katika familia yetu." Ari cries. **(T: Kim, listen, this has always been my nightmare, especially ... to be close to someone who looks like one of the killers in our family.)**

Kim approaches her and puts a hand on her cheek.

"It's also hard for me to see ... but for some reason, without knowing it, we got here ourselves."

"Unfortunately."

"My mother tells me that things happen because of something, that there are no coincidences, otherwise, the path we choose is that of life or where we are going ... and we choose the path to here". Kim smiles. "Do not fear, everything will be fine".

Ari is not very convinced and hugs her so that she feels at least safe.

Blue Eyes watched them through a hollow of the hut and quickly left with his father who was on the council deciding what to do with them now.

" _How are they?"_ Caesar signed worried.

 _"They have already calmed down, I think they will be fine."_ Blue Eyes sit at his side. _Ari is scared and she's upset, she said something in a strange language that I did not understand."_

Caesar is surprised and remembers that Kim also spoke twice in another language that did not understand anything and does not remember having listened to him when he saw movies and for fun he heard them in different languages, although he only learned a few words.

 _"Caesar, what we do with them ... it is obvious that the human can not stay"_. Rocket signed.

" _She is not a threat, all she wants is not to be separated from her sister."_ Maurice signed looking at Rocket, but he heard a growl and turned to see Koba.

 _"The human can not be an ape's sister."_ Koba signed annoyed.

 _"Calm down Koba"._ Cornelia signed angrily and he remains silent. _"Let's review the situation, now ... during the winters since we arrived in the forest, we have seen few humans, two winters ago we stopped seeing them ... until now"._

 _"Now we know what happened to humans, if what Kim says is true, then almost all humans died."_ Cesar signed while the council members looked at each other. _"For Kim, we can be sure there can be live humans somewhere."_

 _"But humans are now weak."_ Koba smiles.

 _"Do not be happy with the misfortunes of others."_ Maurice looks at Koba annoyed.

 _"What does it matter to humans? The apes in the photo are gone, the humans killed them,"_ Koba signed quickly.

 _"I do not think she said humans,_ though ... Kim did not tell us what happened to them. " _"_ Blue eyes confused.

" _Please, Blue Eyes, humans kill apes and if they are not, then who?"_ Koba asks and Blue Eyes does not say anything. _"It's decided, we kill the human and Ari stays and we help her forget the human."_

 _"No, Koba, I do not know if everyone noticed, but ... apparently Ari feels hatred towards us and towards life, if we kill the only member of the family that she has, we will only increase her hatred."_ Caesar signed and looks at the council. " _They lost everything, home, family ... future."_

Cornelia sighs sadly as the council members look at Cesar.

 _"Why Ari hate us?"_ Rocket asks confused.

" _Especially Koba."_ Maurice signed

" _I just attack them once... or two_." Koba defends himself.

 _"That hatred ... she has had it for years, and it seems that seeing us grows more."_ Cornelia looks at Caesar. _"We can not allow such a young ape only have hatred."_

Caesar takes his wife's hand while admiring her good heart and her concern for others.

" _We're going to let the two stay."_

 _"Ceasar."_ Koba gets up.

 _"One month, we'll let them stay for five weeks and if they want to leave ... we'll accept their decision."_

Maurice and Rocket agree with the decision, Blue Eyes is excited to hear that Ari stayed in town, but fears that she decides to leave.

 _"I tell them the decision tomorrow."_ Caesar gets up and goes with his wife to his tree.

Caesar sits in front of the lights of the city that makes the winters stop shining, Cornelia sits next to him and looks at the forest and the place where the city used to be.

" _Do you think about him? ... about Will?"_

Caesar sighs sadly, his wife knew him well.

 _"Now that I know what happened to humans, I was thinking ... if Will and Caroline are alive or ... they died because of that virus._ " Caesar sigh sadly.

 _"Im sorry."_ Conerlia grabs his hand.

" _I'm sure that one of those days they came looking for me, but I refused to go and look for them, to get closer to where we always ate in the forest ... surely they wanted to say goodbye to me, but I did not allow it ..."_ Caesar closes the eyes to try to contain the tears.

Cornelia hugs him while Caesar cries in her arms, she knew that her husband was raised by humans and that they were his family and knowing that he lost them without the opportunity to say goodbye was very painful.


	5. For A Month

The sun slowly began to illuminate the forest, the animals wake up, the flowers bloom and the birds begin to fly and sing to welcome a new day.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ari screams terrifying birds and animals miles from the village of the apes. "No! No! I'm not going to stay here!" furious.

"It will only be a month, the leader told me it would be a good opportunity for peace between apes and humans ... although I see it difficult, but it is a good idea." Kim explains.

"Or it's an excuse and they want to wait for the right moment to kill us."

"I doubt it is, besides ... it's a good opportunity for you to coexist with other apes." Kim smiles.

"Please ... that will never happen." Ari turns her back. "I will never coexist with the apes."

"Ari."

"If I have to live with apes, why do not you want to live with humans?" Ari turns to see her.

"You know well why we should never meet humans." Kim says seriously.

"Yes, yes ... your uncle." Ari folded her arms.

"Listen, he will let us go to the camp to pack and bring our things, of course, some apes will accompany us to help us".

"And watch us."

"Yes, also that." Kim sighs. "Listen, you can not live with that negative feeling towards your species, I promised my brother that I would do anything to stop you from feeling hate."

"I know, but I doubt you can do it."

"You know well that when I propose something I get it." Kim smiles.

"Unfortunately." Ari sighs since she knows it's true.

Both hear a noise, turn and look at Cornelia with two plates with fried eggs and a plate with a fish approaching them and leave them on the ground.

" _Good morning,_ _I hope you both have slept well._ " Cornelia smiles.

"Yes thanks." Kim smiles.

 _"I am Cornelia, I am the queen of the Ape Colony_ "

"I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim and it's my sister Ari." Kim turns to see her. "Angalau sema hello." mutters annoying. **(T: "At least say hello.")**

Ari sighs annoyed and turns to see Cornelia who looks at her smiling as she looks at her seriously.

"You are pregnant?" Ari looks at the belly.

" _Yes_." Cornelia smiles. _"It's almost time for him to be born."_

"Congratulations." Kim smiles with enthusiasm. "Is it your first baby?"

" _No, my husband and I already have a son, you already know him, it's Blue Eyes"._

"Blue eyes?" Ari asks confused.

" _Yes, my son, the only ape that has blue eyes, is almost your age."_ Cornelia looks at Ari. " _How old are you?_ "

"I'll almost be an adult." Ari grabs one of the plates.

"Ari turned seven years ago two days ago." Kim responds while grabbing another plate.

" _Congratulations."_ Cornelia smiles. _"My son has eight."_

"Yes, he's almost your age." Kim looks at Ari who ignores them. "Excuse Ari ... is that ... she has not interacted with other apes since Papa Milo, Mama Lisa and ..." she sighs sadly.

 _"Hard life?"_ Cornelia looks at them but they do not respond. _"I understand, most of us here have had a difficult life with humans, few have seen the good part, but most of the bad part of them."_

"How could they get over it?" Kim asks.

" _Freedom has helped us ... although some have problems closing wounds._ "

Ari says nothing and begins to eat while Kim sighs, since he understands what many humans must have done to the apes.

"This is delicious." Kim smiles.

" _I'm glad you like it, my son and two friends will accompany you to your camp."_ Cornelia gets up.

"Thank you very much for receiving us." Kim smiles while Ari looks at her badly.

" _Eat calm and do not worry, everyone here is a family and we hope you feel comfortable with us, especially your Ari_." Cornelia looks at her smiling but she ignores him. " _I leave you two."_ He leaves the hut.

"Tafadhali Ari kuwa nzuri, Bi Cornelia ilikuwa nzuri sana kwetu. " Kim looks at her seriously. (T: **"Ari please be nice, Mrs. Cornelia was very kind to us.")**

"I strive to be in this colony, do not ask for more." Ari keeps eating.

Kim rolls her eyes when, when she wanted Ari to coexist with other apes, but I never imagined that both would arrive in a colony, it was going to be very difficult, but Ari is starting to take the first step, a very difficult step. Mera approaches her plate and begins to eat the fish quickly, as soon as Kim realizes that the three have not eaten anything since yesterday and if they were hungry.

After breakfast, both leave the hut and are seen by all the apes that are left seeing, since Ari is new and Kim is human, Kim does not blame the curiosity of the younger ones, since they have never seen a human, while Ari was upset that everyone looks at her and they walk among them ignoring them.

Both go to the big door where Rocket, Ash and Blue Eyes are on top of the horses and there were two more.

"Hi, I'm sorry for making you wait." Kim stands in front of them.

 _"Caesar asked us to accompany them."_ Rocket signed.

"I asked them to accompany them" Caesar approaches from behind scaring the girls. "I see that you two slept well."

"And you want to give us a heart attack!" ?!" Ari annoying.

"Sorry, I did not want to scare you."

"Do not worry." Kim is coming. "Thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious sir ..."

"Caesar."

"What?" Ari asks confused.

"Caesar." pointing his chest.

"Caesar?" Kim asks surprised and Caesar nods. "Like the Roman emperor Julius Caesar?"

"He was never an emperor, he was a Roman politician and military man who reached the highest magistrates of the Roman state." Caesar explains.

"How do you know that?" Kim asks surprised.

"Many here spent half of our lives with humans, something we should learn from their history." Caesar explains in a hoarse voice.

"I see you're not used to talking." Ari says and Caesar nods. "Do not press your voice too hard, speak slowly, so you can get used to it."

Caesar nods because she is right, he very rarely talks since he and the colony always use sign language, the other apes also speak but very rarely, Blue Eyes have also spoken but Caesar can not remember when it was the last time he heard his son speak.

" _Caesar, we must leave because the days are short in the winter."_ Rocket signed.

"Rocket is right, you must go now, the days are short in the winters." Caesar warns the girls.

"Sure, come on Ari." Kim approaches one of the horses.

"Let's go." Ari gets on the horse.

Caesar approaches Kim and helps her get on the horse, she looks at him gratefully and goes with the others to the camp. He hears a noise behind him and watches Maurice approaching.

 _"I see you've already told them your decision."_

 _"Kim woke up early, so I told her and she told Ari."_

 _"Yes, everyone heard her reaction."_ Maurice smiles gracefully when he remembers that Ari's scream woke everyone in the colony even to the animals that are miles away.

" _Believe me if I could have spoken when the humans took me to the San Bruno Primate Shelter, I would have screamed too._ " Caesar smiles funny.

Maurice nods, since everyone who was there would have shouted.

* * *

Rocket, Blue Eyes and the others towards the camp, only the sound of the hooves of the horses and the noise of the birds could be heard.

Ash approaches Kim, he always wanted to see a human despite the stories that many have spoken of them, had many curiosities and many questions to ask.

 _"Excuse me._ " Ash grabs Kim's shoulder and she looks at him. " _Excuse me, I have many questions to ask."_

"What do you ask?" Kim asks smiling.

" _How does it feel to be human? Why do not humans have a lot of hair? Why cover your body with those rags?_ " Ash asks many questions while riding with her.

While Ash asked Kim questions, Blue Eyes did not stop seeing Ari, he thought it was his imagination, but now he sees that not, Ari is the most beautiful ape he has ever seen in his life and also like him Ari has different colored eyes at everyone in the colony. Ari feels that someone is watching her and she turns to see him but he looks away quickly, Rocket noticed and smiles funny.

"Oh no" Ari looks at his somewhat messy camp, although fortunately the tent was not destroyed. "No no no." she gets off the horse and approaches. "What happened here?"

"Ari, calm down." Kim gets off the horse and approaches. "It was not a bear, since it is not destroyed at all ... it's just messy." looking around

"S _orry, we just went to check your things when we found you two._ " Blue Eyes explain.

"Don't you know the phrase ... DON´T TOUCH THE THINGS OF OTHERS?" Ari screams furiously.

"And you do not know the word calm?" Kim grabs a backpack. "You should be thankful that it was not a bear."

"They could break something."

"But they did not." Kim hands her a backpack. "Now we have to pack everything and leave before lunch time."

Ari grabs the backpack and goes to pack, while Kim grabs another and packs some things.

With Blue Eyes, Ash and Rocket get off the horses and approach them, Ash finds a book, grabs it and begins to check it.

"It's a book." Kim looks at him.

"Book?" Ash asks confused.

"In fact, it's a novel, humans wrote a world or something completely unrelated to reality or their stories of what happened to them, which for example is a book of The Hunger Games, a fictional story that is not real." Kim explains.

Ash opens the book and is surprised with so many letters, but he sits down and begins to read it, Blue Eyes approaches Ari and passes her some things, Ari looks at him and grabs it without saying anything.

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati unajua na_

 _Imba wimbo_  
 _Wa upepo_  
 _Wakati ndoto tamu_

Blue Eyes looks at her as she listens to Ari sing, although she does not understand anything of what she says that she has a beautiful voice, Ash and Rocket are surprised, since they had never seen or heard a monkey sing perfectly without any problem.

"We met your mom." Kim looks at Blue Eyes. "She was very kind to us and, by the way, congratulations on your future little brother."

"Thank you." Blue eyes smiles and returns to see Ari and he does nothing but look at her.

* * *

Caesar watched the colony, smiles when he sees the apes living happy and free, he hears a noise behind him and looks at Maurice who sits next to him.

" _Everything okay?"_ Maurice asks and Caesar nods. _"Caesar ... I'm really sorry about Will_."

" _Thanks."_ Caesar sighs sadly. _"I just hope he and Caroline have not suffered."_

 _"Now they're in a better place, think about that._ " Maurice smiles trying to comfort him. _"And I'm sure that wherever they are they should be proud of what you've done for us."_

Caesar smiles as he does not doubt that.

 _"I remember the last time I saw my human family, especially Will ... He wanted to take me with him after the fight on the bridge, but I decided to stay."_ Caesar looks at the forest.

 _"Do you regret it?"_

 _"No, I will never regret it."_ Caesar responds. _"I just ... I wish I could have said goodbye to him, Caroline and Charles."_

 _"Tell me something Caesar … that thing you gave us to make us intelligent was what killed the humans?_ " Maurice asks.

Caesar closes his eyes, since Kim told them what happened to the world that he knew had to do with the virus that Will was working to cure Charles. He had known it since he became intelligent, since what the scientists injected into his mother was genetically transferred to him.

Only he never imagined that what Will thought was killing all humans, who knows how many humans are left in the world but doubts that there are many left.

 _"Will just wanted to cure Charles."_

 _"But killing the humans?"_ Maurice asks surprised.

 _"And how could he know what would happen?"_ Caesar asks annoyed and Maurice does not answer. "O _n my penultimate day in my old home I listened to Will's conversation with Caroline after returning from the trip and told me the truth about my intelligence and my mother's."_ sigh " _She warned him that everything is wrong, but he did not want to listen ... he wanted to play at being God._ _"_

 _"Humans have always believed themselves superior._ " Maurice signed

" _But he just wanted to help the sick."_ Caesar sees the forest again. " _He was a great man, the best of all._ "

" _Will you tell Blue Eyes about your past?"_

" _Not now ... but someday I will."_ Caesar looks at him. " _Koba told my son about the bad things about humans, although I tell him that they were not all bad he doesn't believe me."_

" _Kim is proof that not all humans are bad."_

" _I know, this is a good opportunity for apes and humans to coexist in peace, the problem is Ari_." Caesar signed worried. _"Cornelia told me that Ari_ _barely looked at her when she brought her breakfast."_

 _"Give it time, it's the first day."_ Maurice smiles and looks at many children near Kim and Ari's hut. _"What are the little ones doing?"_

" _What?_ " Caesar looks at them. " _They left the cat, the children have never seen an Egyptian Mau._ " smile.

" _Egyptian Mau_?" Maurice asks confused.

 _"I'll tell you later."_ Caesar smiles funny. " _I just hope that cat does not ..."_ the children quickly move away from Mera. "... _.claw them_."

An ape announces at the entrance of the colony, Caesar and Maurice turn and look at Rocket, Maurice, Ash, Blue Eyes, Kim and Ari who arrive with the horses. He smiles to see they arrived before sunset.

Well, little sister, we are here." Kim gets off the horse with the help of Rocket. "Thank you."

Blue Eyes approaches Ari to help her, but she gets off by herself and takes the backpacks.

Ari looks at the colony that observes them from a small distance, she ignores them and goes to her hut.

"Hii itakuwa mwezi mrefu." Ari says annoyed. **(T:"This will be a long month.")**


	6. More Of Us

Ari sharpened the tips of her arrows, she wanted to keep busy so she did not have to leave the hut, and it was a day since she went for her things, but she knew it was days before she and Kim could leave, so she wanted to do something to avoid seeing the colony.

Kim left the hut to explore the colony, but was forbidden to leave it. Ash offered to look at her but he takes the opportunity to ask about humans and more about the book she lends him.

" _So ... you mean there are more apes in the world, even from another class of apes?_ " Ash asks surprised.

"More than you think, the apes that live in your colony are a very small part." Kim looks at the colony.

" _Here are the chimpanzees, gorillas, bonobos and oragutans._ " Ash explains confused.

"Yes, but there are many types of gorillas that are not in your colony and many types of apes, come ... I'll show you." Kim walks back to her hut.

Ash does not hesitate to follow her and both enter the hut, Mera was lying in a jacket and Ari, seeing Ash, quickly turns her back on him. Mera looks at Ash and he approaches her a bit, but Mera growls at him.

" _Is it a mountain cat baby?_ "

"It's Mera, it's an Egyptian Mau." Kim responds and Ash looks at her confused. "It's a cat that comes from a place that is on the other side of the world, humans had them as pets because they do not grow much."

"But I'm waiting for that stupid cat to get fat to eat it." Ari smiles maliciously.

"You will not eat the Mera." Kim pulls out a book. "She always threatens to eat Mera."

Kim sits next to Ash, looks at the title of the book " **Types of Monkeys, Primates or Apes** " Kim opens it showing images of many breeds of apes that exist in the world, Ash looks surprised at the photos, there are photos and information of the chimpanzees, Bonobos and others who live in the colony but also sees pictures of apes that he never thought existed, he always believed that they were the only ones in the world, but he sees that there are more.

"My great-grandparents were primatologists, they studied the apes in their natural habitat, they lived in Africa until their deaths, there my grandmother and my mother were born ... only after the death of my grandfather, my grandmother brought my mother to America when she was a little girl. " Kim explains while Ash saw the photos.

 _"Really, are there more apes in the world?_ " Ash asks surprised and Kim nods. " _Africa is close_?"

"No ... Africa is far away, it is on the other side of the sea." Kim responds and Ash sighs disappointed. "Getting there now is almost impossible."

" _But ... my father said they rescued apes from a horrible shelter for apes, laboratories and zoos ... surely there are zoos and laboratories in other places and more apes that managed to escape."_ Ash signed quickly with hope.

"It may be possible, obviously San Francisco was not the only city with zoos, laboratories ... the problem is knowing if there are more apes alive." Kim says with little hope.

"We saw other apes when I was little." Ari says with some hatred when remembering them. "So it's obvious that there are more apes somewhere."

"It's true." Kim looks at Ash. "We saw other apes, but ... they were not ... friendly." she says nervous because she did not want to reveal what really happened and Ari looks at her confused.

" _Can I take this to my father and Caesar?"_ Ash takes the book. " _They hope there's more like us somewhere and with this book it's enough proof that there is_."

"Sure, but ... you give it back to me, that book was written by my grandmother and it's one of the few things I keep of her."

Ash nods and quickly leaves the hut with the book.

"He got excited." Kim smiles.

"So apes who killed my parents, my brothers and Alex were not friendly?" Ari asks annoying.

"I'm sorry ... but ... if I said it was the apes that killed them, although most of them were also apes ... they did not believe us." Kim says worried. "And more for one of those laws that are written over there."

"Laws? What laws?" Ari asks confused.

"The three laws that are written outside."

"What?" Ari gets up and goes to the door of the hut to see the laws.

 **Knowledge is Power**

 **Apes Together Strong**

 **Apes Not Kill Apes**

"This must be a joke?" Ari reads the laws without believing it.

"Well, they seem just laws to me."

"Yes, but two of them are easy to break, especially one ... one that I wish those damn had followed." Ari sits down again.

Kim sits down beside her and holds her hand, she knew that Ari was too bad to be a colony of apes and that now she needed time, to open her mind and her heart to let go of hatred.

"You knew that God made ten commandments and many humans disobeyed them." Kim says sadly. "We are not all perfect, those apes that attacked our house does not know about those laws but ... I'm sure, although I hope I'm wrong ... an ape of this colony breaks the law of not killing another ape."

"I'm sure it's going to be me."

"No, Ari, you're not a murderer ... you just kill creatures to get food, but I know you'll never kill one of yours because you're better than them." Kim smiles and Ari smiles at her.

* * *

" _Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale_." Caesar signed his wife.

 _"I'm fine, I'm sure it's because our baby will almost be born"_ Cornelia signed calmly as she left her house.

Caesar does not reassure him that, Cornelia has been weakening for days, although he denies it and justifies that in a few days his son will be born, that was not normal.

" _Caesar!"_ Rocket approaches with Maurice and Ash. _"Caesar!_ "

" _What's going on?_ " Caesar asks worried.

 _"You have to see this._ " Rocket hands him the book.

Caesar grabs him and begins to look, surprised to see the photos of other apes.

" _What's going on?_ " Koba approaches confused.

" _Apparently there are more apes in the world._ " Rocket points to the book and Rocket approaches to see. " _Another kind of apes_."

" _There are more like us in the world."_ Ash signed excited.

" _Father, if there are more apes, we must find them and bring them to the colony."_ Blue eyes signed.

" _They're right, we have to find them._ " Koba signed quickly.

"You just saw the pictures, here is written where in the world they are." Maurice points to the information of the Baboon. "Those places are far from here and they are even in another part of the world."

" _But could there have been some in the zoos?_ " Ash asks.

" _Yes, but we do not have the certainty that they survived._ " Maurice responds with seriousness.

" _But a few years ago came apes from other places_." Koba pointed to some who were with his family. " _Obviously there must be more survivors!"_

" _Ari is proof that there are more like us, she and Kim saw more apes years ago."_ Ash signed quickly.

" _And where are they?_ " Rocket asks.

 _"I do not know, they did not tell me anything else."_

Caesar looked at the photos of the apes, monkeys and primates, he is surprised to see that after so long he has forgotten that there are even more species in different parts of the world and that in his colony there are not even half of the species. He also wants to go and look for them, but he does not know where to start, the world is very big and it would take a lifetime to get everyone together.

" _Caesar, you give the order and I will gather a group to look for them._ " Koba grabs his shoulder.

 _"No_." Caesar responds by surprising them. _"It's not that I do not want to look for them, but the world is very big and dangerous._ "

" _But father ... we have to try."_ Blue eyes insists.

"It would take a life or generations to reunite them all, you already heard what happened in the world ... we do not know if they are still alive". Caesar looks at the photos.

" _Caesar is right, the world has changed ... who knows if they still exist._ " Maurice signed with sadness.

" _We just have to continue with our lives ... and hope that in the future we can meet one of them."_ Caesar looks at them. " _Where did you get this book?_ "

" _I borrowed Kim, it was from her grandmother._ " Ash responds.

"Do not forget to return it." Caesar gives it to him and Ash nods.

" _I say we should look for them, they can be in the north._ " Koba insists.

 _"Or in the south, in the east, the west, the southwest, the northwest, the southeast ... according to where should you start?"_ Maurice walks away.

Koba is silent since Maurice and Caesar are right, the world is very big and does not know where to start the search or how long it would take to find it. Caesar grabs his shoulder to reassure him and Koba nods.

" _I'll go see my wife, she does not want to be quiet._ " Caesar walk away

" _It reminds me of Tinker when I was a few days before giving birth to Ash._ " Rocket signed funny.

Ash smiles amused and Blue Eyes begins to move away to go to the hut of Ari, sees Kim take a walk and takes the opportunity to approach since Ari is alone.

 _Sleep, sleep my angel_  
 _And fly to the promised land_  
 _Where there is no pain, hate or suffering_  
 _Because there is the freedom with which we all dream_  
 _And someday we will meet there again._

Blue Eyes looks a bit and looks at Ari looking at her family's picture with great sadness.

 _Sleep, sleep my angel  
_ _And leave behind pain and hate_  
 _And let the sun light your way_  
 _Because there is the freedom with which we all dream_  
 _And someday we will meet there again._

Tears fall in the photo and Ari hugs it tightly.

 _Sleep, sleep my angel  
_ _And fly to the promised land_  
 _Where there is no pain, hate or suffering_  
 _Because there is the freedom with which we all dream_  
 _And someday we will meet there again._

 _Sleep, sleep my angel  
_ _And leave behind pain and hate_  
 _And let the sun light your way_  
 _Because there is the freedom with which we all dream_  
 _And someday we will meet there again._

Blue Eyes sighs sadly when he feels the suffering he is transmitting with that song, he retreats to leave her alone but stands on a branch.

"Who's there?!" Ari gets mad.

Blue Eyes swallows hard and slowly enters the hut

"What do you want?"

" _I just wanted to see if you were okay."_ Blue Eyes signed a little nervous.

"I was a while ago."

" _Well ..._ _the song told me you're not okay._ _"_

"Did you hear me sing ?!" Ari anoying approaches him.

" _I'm sorry, it's that when I came to see you I heard you._ " Blue Eyes recedes scared.

"Do not listen to private songs." Ari says annoyed.

" _Well ... you do not want to leave hate behind as the song says"._ Blue Eyes signed and Ari looks down, but he makes noise for her to look at him. " _It's a beautiful song, where did you learn it_?"

"It's one of the songs that Kim's mother's family heard in Africa, but they like to sing it in English." approaching his backpack. "... it's a farewell song, my brother Akut taught it to me, but in sign language but I like to sing it." turning to see him.

" _The land you speak ... exists?_ " Blue eyes comes a little closer.

"It's where my family is now, when you die you go to a land where there's only love, happiness, peace and friendship, there they are and they're waiting for me and Kim."

" _Don´t think about that."_ Blue Eyes close but Ari retreats. _"Here in the colony there is happiness, love and family, I do not promise you that there is no pain or suffering, but that rarely happens."_

"Yes, sure." Ari turns her back, but Blue Eyes stands in front of her.

" _What do you think if I invite you to take a tour of the colony and some parts of the forest, I'm sure you'll love it?"_

"I don't think so." Ari turns around but Blue Eyes stands in front of her. "You will not stop insisting, right?"

" _No, come on, do not be afraid_."

"I'm not Afraid!" Ari is offended.

" _Then accept, tomorrow after breakfast?"_

Ari rolls her eyes and looks at him, but when she sees his eyes she blushes a little, but shakes her head back to herself.

"But who would take care of Kim?"

" _I do not think she needs someone to take care of her, but for you to be calm, I'll ask Ash to accompany her."_

"Ok, we'll leave after breakfast so you do not forget."

" _It's a date._ " Blue eyes come out of the hut excited.

" _It's not a date!_ " Ari signed annoying. "Oh no, What have I done?!"

* * *

 **Blue Eyes does not give up easily, especially with girls XD**

 **I hope you liked this chapter especially the song.**

 **The song based on the portuguese song by Isabella Koppel in Os Dez Mandamentos, only that I change the letter.**

 **Bye**


	7. Another day

Kim leaves her hut just as the sun begins to come to light a new day, he sits on the stone to contemplate it. She knew that in a short time the apes began to leave to begin their activities, they wake up at the moment when the sun illuminates the colony.

She hears a noise behind her and turns scared to find Caesar.

" _Sorry, I did not want to scare you."_ Caesar signed as he approached.

 _"You have the habit of appearing from behind"._ Kim signed fun.

 _"Ultimately, yes."_ Caesar signed funny. " _What are you doing up so early?_ "

"I had a nightmare, luckily I woke up without shouting and avoided awakening Ari." Kim says while looking at the ground.

"You want to tell me?" Caesar sits beside her.

"It's my fear, I fear that he finds me and separates me from Ari." Kim responds when she sees the sunrise again.

"Who wants to separate you from Ari?" Caesar asks worried.

"I ... I'd like to stop talking about that."

Caesar nods and they both watch the sunrise, first illuminate San Francisco and then slowly the forest where it begins to look like flying.

"Do you think there are humans in San Francisco?" Caesar asks without seeing her.

"I don't know." Kim responds by seeing the city. "My uncle lived there and my dad traveled there."

"Your dad and your uncle?" Caesar asks surprised. "So, why do not you go find them?"

"It's just that ... I don't know if they survived and I do not want to have illusions." Kim responds with sadness.

Caesar nods, he also wants to go to the city to look for Will and Caroline but he does not want to confirm his fear that they are dead, especially he does not want to see how the city is after the chaos of the virus.

 _"Ash told me about the decision you made ... about not looking for the other apes."_ Kim looks at him.

 _"Almost ten years ago, Koba, Rocket, Maurice and I went to nearby cities to look for more like us."_ Caesar looks at her. _"We found very little, others came by surprise to the colony because they heard about us, going beyond_ these _lands would take a lifetime and who knows if all the different species of apes are still alive."_

"I'm sorry for having excited to Ash."

 _"Don't worry, you didn't have bad intentions ... just ... you taught him that we are not the only apes in the world and I thank you, you remind me that there is more of us."_ Caesar smiles and Kim smiles at him.

"It's hard to know how the world is now, I've been traveling for years and I've never seen any humans ... or other apes." Kim sees the city again.

"If humans went crazy because of the fear of that virus ... then the world is nothing that you and I knew." Caesar sees the city again. "And I do not want to see it."

Caesar looks at the colony and sees the apes leave their huts ready to begin their activities, he smiles to see that despite the chaos of the world, they are safe from humans.

"Excuse me." Kim turns to see him. "Do you know any place where I can bathe?"

 _"_ Yes _."_ Caesar responds quickly because he knows how important it is for human women to be clean. _"_ I'll ask Tinker to accompany you, she wants to meet the human that her son speaks so much, she's Ash's mother _. "_

Kim nods and gets up to go to her hut while Caesar returns to his house where he finds his wife being checked by Tinker.

 _"Did you sleep well?_ " Caesar approaches his wife.

" _Much better, thank you_." Cornelia smiles

" _Very well._ " Caesar smiles and looks at Tinker. " _Good thing I see you, I need to ask you something._ "

" _What do you need?_ " Tinker asks while giving Cornelia water.

" _I need you to accompany Kim and Ari to the river._ " Caesar signed.

 _"Kim? The human?"_ Tinker asks surprised and Caesar nods. " _Sure, but ... why do not you ask one of the guards?"_ confused.

" _Kim wants to bathe_." Caesar explains.

" _Right._ " Tinker understands quickly. " _I go with her_."

 _"I will go with you._ " Cornelia follows Tinker.

" _Of course not._ " Caesar grabs her by the shoulder.

 _"Caesar, if I do not get out of here I'll go crazy, besides I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."_ Cornelia removes her hands and follows Tinker.

Caesar sighs, since he finds it difficult to deny his wife.

* * *

"How will we know if that leader, his son or others will not follow us?" Ari asks with a lot of suspicion.

"The leader name is Caesar." Kim keeps her things in a backpack. "I also doubt that he will spy on us or allow others to do so, so he will ask Ash's mother to come with us."

"I doubt it." Ari grabs her bow and arrow.

"I do not think that it's necessary". Kim says as she grabs her backpack.

"I will not risk having a spy or one of them destroy my bow." Ari says without seeing her. ""Kwa njia, nina njia ya kuepuka." **(T:"By the way, I have a way to escape.")**

"Ari!" Kim looks at her seriously.

"Hey!" Ari turns to see her. "Shukrani, tunapotambua kuwa hii ni mtego kwako, hakikisha ukipata kitu chochote nje ya mifuko yako ili uweze kupata haraka bila kuacha kitu chochote ... bila shaka, tutaondoka kijinga cha paka." **(T:"Thanks to me we can escape when we realize that this is a trap for you, make sure you get anything out of your pockets to be able to leave quickly without leaving anything ... of course, we will leave the stupid cat.")**

"Give me strength." Kim rolls her eyes.

A noise is heard and both turn to see Tinker and Cornelia entering the hut.

" _Good morning girls."_ Cornelia smiles.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cornelia." Kim smiles.

" _Just call me Cornelia, Tinker and I will take you to the river."_

 _"Thanks, come on Ari and please be nice."_ Kim leaves the hut.

 _"I do not promise anything"._ Ari follows her.

Ari follows Cornelia, Kim and Tinker while Caesar watches them leave the Colony, he trusts that they are close to his wife, even though it was the second day that they did not show any threat since they would have attacked Ash, Rocket and Blue Eyes when they went to the camp.

 _"Father."_ Blue Eyes approaches him along with Ash. _"Where do they go with my mother?"_

" _Cornelia and Tinker will accompany them to the river to wash._ " Caesar responds.

" _Then I'll go with them."_ Blue Eyes follow them.

" _Me too._ " Ash goes after him.

"Of course not!" Caesar grabs them from behind.

* * *

Ari, Kim, Cornelia and Tinker arrive at the river after a few minutes, Ari has prepared his bow in case there is a threat or a spy, Cornelia sits on the bank of the river and Tinker sits next to her.

"I insist that it is not a good idea, what if a degenerate ape sees you?" Ari asks angrily.

"The fact of temporarily living in a ape colony does not mean that I should smell like one." Kim says while undressing. "No offense." Seeing Cornelia, Tinker and Ari.

"Yes, sure." Ari removes the ornaments from her head. "But be quick."

Kim wearing underwear jumps the river and Ari backs up so that no water falls on her.

"How refreshing." Kim says as she refreshes.

"Ok, that was enough, get out before anyone else sees you!" Ari extends the towel.

"Ari, if it bothers you so much then go watch." Kim says as she carves her arms and swims a little.

"Believe me, I'd love to, but I have not washed my hair for a while, I feel it's sticky." Ari enters the river a little.

" _I can not believe that she despite being human grew up with apes."_ Tinker surprised.

 _"I was also surprised, but remember that not all humans are bad, very few were kind to us."_ Cornelia signed quietly.

 _"Only very few I remember, but I remember perfectly those who tortured us in the San Bruno Primate Shelter._ _"_ Tinker sighs annoyed as she remembers her life there. " _I can not forget his face, especially Dodge."_

 _"I also have nightmares of my days in that place, but I see the present and the great future that awaits us, I do not let the past torment me."_ Cornelia smiles and Tinker nods. " _You know, when I see them, I start to believe that there may be hope that apes and humans can live in harmony."_ Looking at them in the river.

 _"That there is a girl who grew up or was raised by apes does not mean there is more."_ Tinker signs sorry for disappointing her. " _I know you and Caesar want peace with humans, but ... for many of us it's difficult, especially Koba, did you see how he gets when he sees Kim or when we talk about humans?"_

 _"You're right, but there may be hope."_ Cornelia signed even with hope.

Without both of them realizing that Ari had read their signs, the kings of the colony wanted the apes and humans to live in harmony, but with what happened to the virus, she doubted that this could happen. She and Kim are a different case and Kim has lived all her life with apes and she has lived with humans, it would be difficult to find an ape or humans that have lived like them.

Ari watches Kim get out of the water and begins to dry to put on clean clothes, Ari leaves the water and begins to put on her ornaments. Cornelia approaches Ari and grabs one of the ornaments and she recoils when she sees the queen.

" _Calm._ " Cornelia smiles as she approaches. " _Let 'me help you._ "

Before Ari responds, Cornelia gets behind Ari and begins to put the ornaments with delicacy, Ari is surprised by the care and attention she did not have since she was little. Kim finishes dressing and goes to the river to see her reflection and begins to grab a few strands of hair to make braids.

" _Ok_." Cornelia signed as she stands in front of Ari. " _Wait_." Putting the necklace and seeing her. " _You look beautiful_ " smile.

Ari blushes and nods gratefully as she starts to collect her things, Kim finishes combing her hair and looks at her smiling.

* * *

The cooks distributed the breakfast to all the apes who lined up, gave them the reason for each other's family number, of course, sometimes cheated to eat more, Caesar observed how the apes received breakfast while waiting for his wife and that she likes to have breakfast with her, and that he wanted to make sure she ate well.

" _Are you ready for your date with Ari?"_ Ash sits next to Blue Eyes.

 _"A little nervous."_ Blue Eyes admits. " _So, do you agree to take care of Kim?"_

 _"Sure, so I can ask her more about humans."_

 _"I do not understand why you want to know about humans, Koba has told us they are bad."_ Blue eyes looks at him confused

 _"But your parents have told us that not all of them are, besides Kim was raised by apes, so she is good."_

 _"If you say so."_ Blue eyes signed not very convinced _._

 _"Besides, she's Ari's sister."_ Ash reminds him _. "If you want something with Ari you must accept Kim._ "

Blue eyes forget that detail, if you want Ari to stay, you must also accept Kim, since it is obvious that if she leaves Ari will go with her, but with the things that Koba told him about humans also confuse him. Kim may fear humans and does not want to meet them, but even so she is human.

In that he watches his mother enter the colony with Tinker, Ari and Kim, Caesar seeing his wife quickly approaches her.

" _Are you okay?_ " Caesar worried question

" _I'm fine_." Cornelia smiles funny.

After a while, Kim and Ari received their breakfast and ate a little away from the apes, but could not get away from the look of hatred that Koba gave Kim.

"That ape does not stop seeing you like that." Ari whispers to Kim while looking at Koba. "I do not like that look."

"He does not like my presence here, like others, you have to understand them." Kim responds without seeing her.

"But I still do not like it when I see him I can see that murderer". Ari whispers with hate while eating.

"But it's not him, calm that Caesar will not let anything bad happen."

Ari is not very convinced and continues to eat, but look at Blue Eyes near with Ash, she begins to remember his invitation and she begins to eat quickly to escape.

"Wow, you were very hungry" Kim asks surprised.

"Yes." Ari responds when she finishes eating. "I'm going for a walk, do not go to …"

" _Good Morning_." Blue eyes signed standing in front of them. " _Ready to go Ari?"_

Ari swallows, thought for a moment that he would have forgotten but apparently not.

"Where are you going?" Kim asks surprised and confused.

 _"I'll take Ari to know a little about the colony and the forest."_ Blue Eyes responds and Kim looks smiling at Ari who growls a little. " _Do not worry Kim, Ash will take care of you while we're both out."_

"Ash will take care of me?" Kim asks confused.

" _Yes, Ari was worried about leaving you alone, but I got her to accept on the condition that Ash took care of you."_

"Ari!" Kim looks at her badly knowing that she was used as an excuse.

"At least someone will take care of you." Ari says quickly and turns to see Blue Eyes. "Well, we have breakfast so we're leaving."

" _Sure, follow me, you'll love it."_ Blue eyes begins to move away being followed by Ari.

"I never thought to see Ari go out with an ape." Kim says surprised as she watches them go and Ash makes a noise for her to turn around to see him.

" _And I thought Blue Eyes would suffer for making Ari accept something with him."_ Asg signed fun. _"Well, now that I'm in charge of you, I want to ask you more questions about humans."_

"I told you I do not remember much, I was very small when the virus occurred." Kim says while eating again.

 _"I know, but there are many things I want to ask you ... please."_

"Okay, just let me finish eating." Kim says and Ash nods. "As long as, do you tell me what you know about the great escape from San Francisco to this forest?"

 _"Sure, my father always tells me."_ Ash responds quickly.

Ari and Blue Eyes leave the colony before the eyes of Caesar, who smiles when he sees Ari socializing with another ape and more with his son. He also looks at Ash telling Kim the story of how the apes escaped from San Francisco and came to the forest and built their home, he smile when they see that they are making peace with the humans, even if only one, but it is an advance.

The only ones who do not share his emotion are Koba, Stone, Gray and Red, who observed with disgust the friendship of Ash and Kim. For them humans and apes can not live in harmony, much less a human being is a sister of an ape.


	8. Ari & Blue Eyes and Kim & Ash

Ari follows Blue Eyes, although in the background she wanted to escape but something prevented her but she did not know what. She looks around and all she sees are trees, shrubs, birds ... nothing new. Blue Eyes was excited and nervous, afraid to ruin everything and make Ari more angry, but he wanted to show her that the colony is great and that she wanted to stay forever, that's what he most wanted.

"You said you would give me a tour of the colony and this is not the colony." Ari says a little angry.

Blue Eyes stops and turns to see her.

" _I know, but before that, I want to take you to a place before I show you the colony."_ Blue eyes signing smiling.

"Take me to a place?" Ari asks confused and Blue Eyes nods. "What place?"

" _You will see_." Advancing again

"But... we are almost there?" Ari asks something impatiently.

Blue Eyes steps back to walk beside her and beckons to them that yes. Ari sighs and follows him until he reaches a tree. Blue Eyes quickly moves some branches showing a hidden cave that surprises her.

" _Where I want to take you is on the other side of this cave._ "

"Do you want me to go in there?" Ari asks surprised and nervous since she did not like the cave for an event that happened years ago.

" _Yes._ " Blue Eyes enters the cave a little and turns to see her. _"Come on, unless you're scared._ "

Ari looks at him badly and enters the cave a little nervous, Blue Eyes covers the entrance with the branches and asks Ari to follow him and she, without hesitation, follows him.

* * *

"Oh no, I will not tell you how human babies are born because ... technically I do not know, my parents and my ape parents refused to teach me, they waited for me to grow up, but they died before that." Kim responds.

" _Ok, I think we're going to skip that question._ " Ash signed fun. "Wh _y do not you tell me these strange words you and Ari say_."

"Strange words?" Kim asks confused.

 _"Yes, sometimes Ari or you say very strange words that nobody understands_ ".

"Strange words". Kim whispers confused. "Ah, I know what you're talking about, you talk about the Swahili language." smiling.

" _YES! THAT ... what did you say?_ " Ash looks at her confused.

"It's an African language, my mother taught us that language, although Ari was taught by her parents ... but in the end I taught her the rest after they died."

"I _s it different from the language of my colony?_ "

"You sign language is American, like the speech ... some of you can talk." Kim looks at the colony. "Ari and I are bilingual, that means we know how to speak two languages." Seeing Ash.

" _I want to be that!_ "

"To be what?" Kim looks confused.

" _A bilingual, learn another language!_ " Ash signed excited. " _Show me that Swankigi language._ "

"Swahili." Kim looks at him funny.

" _That!" Please teach me, please._ "Ash puts his hands together with hers, but seeing her so close, he blushes and release her hands." _Please_. "Nervous.

"Well ... I think I can teach you some words." Ari says and Ash looks at her with enthusiasm. "I'll show you the basics, that's how you say hello Hujambo." Doing the signals.

" _Hujambo_ "Ash imitates her.

"And that's how you say goodbye Kwaheri."

 _"I like Hujambo more._ " Ash smiles and Kim smiles at him.

* * *

" _We're almost there!_ " Blue Eyes stops in front of her. " _I want you to close your eyes."_

"What?" Ari looks confused.

" _Close your eyes."_ Blue eyes smile but Ari raises her eyebrow " _So you'll be surprised more."_

Ari rolls her eyes and closes them, Blue Eyes makes sure her eyes are closed and grabs his hand beginning to guide her, Ari feels strange that he takes her hand, instead of getting angry, she feels nervous and does not understand why.

Blue Eyes moves some branches and sunlight hits Ari's face.

"Hey ... can I open them?"

" _It's okay_ ..." Blue Eyes lets go of her hand. " _Now_."

Ari opens her eyes and is surprised by what she sees, in front of her there is a carcade and around her there were many flowers of different colors and a tree with white flowers.

"Oh my God." Ari looks around surprised. "It can not be, I've traveled a lot but I've never seen many flowers." smiling.

" _I found it two years ago when I was walking after arguing with my father, I found this place and you are the first one I bring._ " Blue Eyes smiles.

"Why?" Ari looks confused.

"B ... because I wanted to show it to someone special." Blue Eyes spoke slowly and with effort.

"You spoke." Ari looks surprised because despite having been in the Colony for a short time she never heard him speak.

"I do not like talking very much, my throat hurts." Blue eyes look down.

"I understand you, it also hurts me, but with time and practice I got used to it". Ari smiles and looks around again. "Wow ... I do not know what makes me special but ... thanks for showing it to me.

Blue Eyes does not respond and looks at the landscape, Ari gets a little angry, but ignores it while grabbing a flower, because he hears a noise and turns to see it.

" _Can you imagine that the land you sang yesterday is like this place?_ " Blue eyes signed curious.

"It must be the same or more beautiful, I hope." Ari responds smiling. "You're right ... you impressed me."

Blue Eyes smiles, takes a flower and puts it on her ear in a surprising and flushed way.

 _"You look more beautiful._ " Blue Eyes signed and she smiled at him. " _Come, now I will show you the Colony and everything we do, I also want to introduce you to some more apes._ "

Ari looks at the place a little more, she did not want to leave, much less go back to the cave, but she sighs and follows Blue Eyes.

* * *

 _"Hujambo, mimi ni Ash na mimi niko katika Koloni ya Sokwe_." Ash signed slowly. ( **T: Hello, I am Ash and I live in the Colony of the Apes.** )

"Very good!" Kim applauds. "You learn fast."

" _Now I'm the first ape of the colony to be bilingual."_ Ash smiles with pride.

"Not so much, but you are the first of your colony to know words in another language." Kim smiles.

" _I already want to show these words to my brother."_ Ash is excited.

"You have a brother?" Kim asks surprised.

" _Yes, he's a year older than me and he's one of the guards of the Colony."_

"Well, that would explain why I did not know him ... although I do not know everyone." Seeing all the apes and smiling at the children at school with Maurice.

"M _any do not like the idea of you being in the colony."_ Ash signed but quickly gets scared by what he signed. " _It's not that you're as bad as the humans who spoke to us ... it's that they ..."_

"Do not worry, I understand ... it would be the same if I saw humans near me or Ari."

"I _do not understand, why do not you want to see humans?"_ Ash looks at her confused. "I _heard your reasons, but ... something tells me there is something else."_

"Yes ... something I'm afraid of." Kim says nervous and Ash looks worried. "Better not talk about that and talk about something else."

" _Sure, mmmmm, tell me about the African apes."_ Ash quickly signs making Kim laugh. " _I saw them in the book you lent me, but I want to know more about them, especially about the ape of the huge nose."_

"You are a very curious ape." Kim looks at him funny.

" _I do not believe much in evil humans, I know there are good humans like you and I want to know more about the world, beyond this forest."_

"I did not even cross the sea."

" _But you know many things in the world."_

"Thanks to the school ... before they took me for the virus and the private lessons I had with my ape parents." Kim clarifies.

 _"And how did they learn those things?"_ Ash asks surprised.

"There were many things years ago that now do not exist ... I think." Kim responds. "And, by the way, that ape of that huge nose is a proboscis monkey or is also known as a long-nosed monkey and they do not live in Africa, they live on the island of Borneo and that island is very far from here and on the other side from the sea. "smiling.

 _"Well ... I'm glad I'm not that kind of ape, because I like my nose."_ Ash signed funny making Kim laugh.

* * *

" _Well, we're back._ " Blue Eyes signed on entering the colony with Ari. " _I think that for you to know the colony well, I must tell you its story."_

"I think it would be fair." Ari looks at the colony. "I only know the story that my parents and my brothers told me that your father managed to escape the apes, crossed the bridge and, according to the news that my family heard, the government ordered to capture their entire colony to find a cure for the virus."

" _Really?, My father, Koba and others told me they wanted to destroy us ... or so they thought, it happened before I was born."_ Blue Eyes signed surprised.

"Well ... how would they know?"

" _True, well ... now I'll tell you the story."_ Blue eyes smile. "I _t all started when my father, tired of seeing how humans treated apes from a prison for apes, decided to get everyone out of there and from laboratories and zoos to bring them to this forest so we can be free."_

"So humans treat apes?" Ari asks confused.

 _"You have no idea, do you see all of Koba's scars?"_ Blue Eyes asks and Ari nods _._ _"He spent most of his life being used for human work, tortured him, murdered his mother, his friends, the humans did horrible things to him until my father freed him."_

"How horrible." Ari says horrified.

" _I know, but let's stop talking and go back to history."_ Blue Eyes advances and Ari follows him. _"After arriving in the forest ..._ s _ince the apes had no shelter_ _or supplies and, besides, there were several injured in the battle of the bridge, my father had not thought beyond His plans to escape from the human home ... he saw the apes suffer without knowing what else to do. "_

"But ... how did your father manage to create this place if he had not planned beyond escape or liberation?" Ari looks confused.

" _Well ... after the humans tried to capture the apes for what you told me, find a cure,_ _but the apes managed to elude the humans thanks to my father and Koba."_ Blue Eyes responds by surprising Ari more. " _Some time later, they moved to the safety of the mountains where Luca initially proposed the formation of the Gorilla Guard to Maurice with the purpose of building a wall with the gorillas that protect the entrance to his temporary home, while my father looked for where_ _the apes can live in peace, although later they decided to expand the idea of Luca and formed the village of the apes with the guard that protected it from any dangerous intruder or predator that dared to enter its territory ... and thus it was created the colony."_

"Incredible ... well, they have done a good job." Ari looks around

 _"Yes, when we met, my father, me and a group of hunters were hunting, we went hunting four or five times a week."_

"Kim and I organized ourselves in that, in a week I hunt breakfast and she hunts lunch and the other week Kim hunts breakfast, and I hunt lunch and if we have enough food, we leave it for dinner."

 _"Well, you are two, but we are many, we need to get too much food for everyone."_ Blue Eyes look at the colony. " _We have chefs who are responsible for cooking it and distributing it among families, although there are seldom apes who cheat to get more."_

"I'm not surprised."

 _"Here."_ Blue eyes stops in front of the table where are the three laws and a few things written. _"It's where my uncle Maurice educates the little ones, there is a schedule for the classes depending on the age of the children, it starts the first year and it ends at five years, after the age of seven you are free to leave the colony without The company of your parents "._

"I imagine you did that? When you turned seven you left the colony."

 _"You have no idea."_ Blue Eyes smile funny. _"My father, together with the council, established these laws that we must all comply with."_

 _"_ What would happen if an ape breaks one of those laws?" Ari asks curious.

 _"You can forgive two, it's not easy to break them ... but the one that should never break is the Apes Not Kill Ape, who breaks it will be expelled from the colony."_

"Expelled ?" Ari asks surprised

 _"Forever."_ Blue Eyes looks at her. _"Would stop being ape."_

"Did any ape break that law?"

 _"No, we have fought among ourselves but nobody has killed, we are all a family"._

"Family?" Ari looks at him surprised.

 _"You are also from our family."_ Blue eyes smile.

"No _,_ I am not." Ari turns her back. "The majority of my family was killed by the virus and the rest was taken from me ... I only have Kim, she is my only family left."

 _"You are an ape, you are one of ours."_ Blue Eyes stands in front of her, but Ari shakes her head and he sighs. " _Come ... I'll show you more."_ advancing and she follows him.

Blue Eyes showed her where the doctors of the colony prepare the medicines, the nursery for the children when their parents are going to leave and they do not want to leave them alone, the stables, where they keep the fruits and where he lives with his parents, Ari was surprised to see that the house of the family of Blue Eyes was bigger and that it is in the highest area of the colony, although it should not be surprising since they are the leaders.

They both watch the apes lighting the torches and the sky is darkening, they were surprised to see that it is already getting dark that time has passed quickly. An ape sends a shout and many quickly leave in a row.

 _"They're going to serve the food."_ Blue eyes look at Ari _. "Apparently time passed quickly."_

"Yeah ... well, I'd better go for Kim so we can stand in line for the meal." Ari starts to move away.

 _"_ W... Wait _!_ " Blue Eyes stands in front of her. _"Do not you want to eat at my house?"_

"No ... I'm fine and ... thanks for the tour, but ... I'll leave Kim alone enough time with your friend". Ari walks away

Blue Eyes knew sadly but smiled as she spent all day alone with her, and it was perfect. He hopes that with that she wants to stay, but he knew that he should do more to achieve it.

Ari enters the hut and looks at Ash and Kim laughing while they eat, and Ash caresses Mera, who seems to be fond of him.

"Ah?" Kim turns to see her. "Ari came back." smiling

" _Well, since your sister returned, I have done my duty_." Ash gets up and leaves Mera. " _See you tomorrow._ "

"Bye Ash." Kim smiles. "Thanks for the food." Ash nods and leaves the hut leaving the girls and Mera alone. "Come Ari, Ash got us food, so we avoided the line."

"I see you got very close to that ape." Ari sits in front of her.

"We are only friends." Kim hands her the plate. "He told me stories of how the apes left San Francisco, built the colony and brought apes from other places to live here." Grabbing her food. "And ... how was your date?"

"It was not a date!" Ari says quickly. "He only taught me the colony, he told me the story and he explained the laws, that certainly not killing the apes is the most serious law." starting to eat.

"Why you have in your ear is a flower?"

Ari blushes, forgot the flower but ignores the question and returns to eat.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading it**

 **Answering Mauryn's question the name of Ari take it from the Planet of the Apes 2001 and Kim is just coincidence since I do not know if there is an actress or personal in the previous films with that name.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Bye**


	9. Maurice

It had been a week since Ari, Kim and Mera lived temporarily in the colony, Kim had gone to visit and learn their customs, while Ari just left the hut, she avoided at all costs to make friends and have contact with an ape.

Blue Eyes has tried to approach her, but Ari avoids him, since the day they both left to cross the forest and the colony that moved further, his parents and uncle Maurice have told him to be patient, since that for her it is difficult to be in a place full of apes and control her hatred so as not to do nothing that she can regret.

"This is a Tarsius monkey." Kim shows the image to the children who look surprised. "They are small primates, more than a rat, hairy and with thin extremities, the fur is grayish brown and the head is big and round."

" _Where they live?_ " One of the children asks.

"They live in Sulawesi or in the nearby islands of Indonesia."

 _"It's good that they do not live here, because if they are smaller than a rat, we will accidentally step on them."_ One of the children signs funny signs and some laughs.

Maurice makes a noise calling the children's attention.

" _They have a great advantage because they can easily hide from any danger or from some depredator."_ Maurice signs and the children look surprised as they have not thought about it. "A _nd do not say it's good that they're not here, it's a misfortune that most of the apes are far from us, that we are a family._ " The children nod, especially the one who makes fun of them." _Could you tell us more about the Tarsius, please?_ "

Kim nods and continues explaining more about Tarsius while from the large tree that Caesar and Cornelia watch them.

" _It was a great idea to let Kim teach the children that there is more of us in the world and how we are in case we ever meet them._ " Cornelia signed smiling.

 _"Yes, we should also know about them, I hope that one day we will find one of them._ " Caesar looks at her smiling and returns to see Kim and the children. "A _lso ... it's a good opportunity for children to see that not all humans are bad and that we can live in peace._ "

 _"Many do not like the idea that their children are close to a human, but this is a step._ " Cornelia looks at the children, surprised to see the photo of another ape. " _I tell you something, I did not even know there were other species of apes." smiling funny._

" _I'm not surprised._ " Caesar smiles funny. " _There are many things and many creatures that live beyond this forest and on the other side of the sea, creatures that very few come here to live in zoos._ "

" _Caesar, I wish we could travel, a place further away from here._ " Cornelia signed smiling. " _Through the televisions of the San Bruno Primate Shelter I saw places that I always wanted to know, Araucanía Forest ..._ "

 _"Cornelia, you know we both have responsibilities in the Colony, besides ... remember what they told us about what happened to humans when they got sick with that virus, we have no idea what the world is like now."_

 _"There's no day when I do not think about that."_ Cornelia sighs worriedly and looks at the hut of Kim and Ari. _"I think because of that virus, the humans attacked the girls' families and that's why Ari blames us._ "

 _"I had not thought of that_ ". Caesar signs quickly because that may be the reason why Ari rejects them.

"I wish we could do something to ... help Ari as we helped Koba."

 _"Koba has not forgotten his hatred of humans, they are also completely different kind of hatreds ... but he has calmed down."_ Caesar looks at the girls' hut. _"But you're right, we must do something."_

 _"What do you think if Maurice talks to her?"_ Cornelia suggests.

 _"Maurice?"_

 _"Yes, who better than him to help Ari._ "

Caesar begins to think and realizes that Cornelia is right, Maurice is the right person to talk to Ari and help her live with other apes, so she opens her mind and reveals why she has that hatred.

 _"You're right, after he finishes educating the children I'll talk to him and Kim, we need her opinion."_ Caesar looks at his wife and she nods.

* * *

Ari looked at the picture of her family, since since she arrived at the colony she had not stopped thinking about them, she has a great envy to all of the colony because they had all the members of their families completely, while she and Kim only have each other.

She closes her eyes and remembers the moments in which she lived with her family, or what she remembers when she was very young when her parents, brothers and her human brother died, but still remembers the best moments when she wants to relive them.

 _Sleep, sleep my angel_  
 _And fly to the promised land_  
 _Where there is no pain, hate or suffering_  
 _Because there is the freedom with which we all dream_  
 _And someday we will meet there again._

Ari sighs, since she wants to leave behind all that hatred and pain, but it seems impossible.

Without her realizing it, Blue Eyes was out of the hut looking at her, he wants to help her but he did not know how, only to see her suffer, he begins to hate humans, especially those who hurt her, but he knew he could not hate them everyone since Ari's sister is human.

* * *

 **"** The Cotton-top tamarin is a small monkey weighing less than 0.5 kg, they can live up to 24 years old, but most of them die at 13 years old." Kim explains while showing the photo.

" _Do they live so little_ " One of the children asks confused.

"Well, with viruses, I do not know how they live now."

 _"The class is over, tomorrow we will see more about our relatives."_ Maurice signs smiling. " _You can go home._ "

Children quickly move away to go home or play, Caesar and Cornelia approach them.

" _Good class that you gave them, but the next one avoids telling the life of our relatives."_

"I think it's a good idea." Kim says smiling and turns to see the kings of the colony. "Hello Mr. Caesar, Mrs. Cornelia."

" _Only Caesar and Cornelia._ " Caesar signs smiling, standing in front of her. " _How was your first day of teaching the children?_ "

"I do not have much experience with children, but I can say that very well."

" _I'm glad._ " Cornelia smiles.

"Are you okay? How's the baby?" Kim asks a little worried about seeing Cornelia very exhausted and pale.

" _Yes, only exhausted since in a few days it will be born._ Cornelia smiled but her husband was not convinced that was why. " _How is Ari?"_

"She refuses to leave, since Blue Eyes took her to see the Colony she does not want to leave the hut again and that worries me." Kim responds with a worried sigh.

" _Also to us ... especially Blue Eyes_." Caesar signs worried. " _I know you can not tell us why she's like that, but we want to help her._ "

"I also, besides ... I promised my brother that Ari does not live with that hatred." Kim says sadly when she remembers him.

" _Your brother_?" Cornelia signs surprised.

"Yes, Alex asked me before he died... but I do not know how, I try many things but I can not think of anything else to do."

 _"I am so sorry._ " Cornelia grabs her by the shoulder.

" _We also want to help, that's why I want to ask Maurice to talk to her_." Caesar looks at him.

" _Do you want me to talk to her?_ " Maurice asks surprised.

 _"Yes, my friend, you are the one to talk to her and help her._ " Caesar grabs his shoulder. " _Do you think you can do it?_ "

" _Sure, do not worry ... I do not promise anything, but I'll try to help her."_ Maurice smiles at him.

" _Thank you_." Caesar smiles and turns to see Kim. " _Do you agree?_ "

"As long as my sister leaves that hatred ... yes."

Caesar nods, since that is what he wants and expects to work.

* * *

Ari still saw the picture of her family and heard a noise behind her and turned aiming her bow.

 _"Calm._ " Maurice signs as he enters the hut. " _Calm down, I did not come to hurt you._ " Ari looks at him suspiciously. " _I'm Maurice, do you remember me?_ "

"Yes, I saw you but I did not know your name." Ari says without lowering her bow. "What do you want?"

" _I just came to talk_." Maurice sits down.

"Talk?" She looks at him confused and he nods. "Talk about what?"

" _I just want to know you._ "

"Know me?" Ari mockingly asks. "As if I wanted to be known." lowering her bow.

" _I am very curious._ " Maurice smiles. _"If you want, I'll start ... My name is Maurice and I was part of a circus where I saw a dark side of humans._ " Ari looks at him surprised. " _There they taught me sign language and before they turned fifteen they took me to San Bruno Primate Shelter._ "

"I thought all the who live in the circuses were happy." Ari says confused.

" _That's what everyone believes, but no, you have no idea what humans did to us so that we could do what they wanted_." Maurice says sadly when he remembers it.

"That's not true, only 2% of humans are bad, others are good." Ari says annoyed.

 _"How can you know? Have you seen the nature of humans?"_

"I read books."

 _"That shows you a part of nature, you have not really seen it."_ Maurice signed, surprising Ari _. "But something tells me you've seen something in the apes that has you like that."_ Ari looks down as she grabs her bow. " _I'm right"_

"The humans killed my grandparents and created that virus that killed Kim's mother and older brother ... but the apes hurt me more." Ari looks at him annoyed.

" _What did they do to you?_ " Maurice asks worried but Ari looks down while she cries. _"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."_

"I think I never will be."

 _"I think you want to deny that humans hurt you, not directly, but they did it."_

"Is not true!"

" _Really?, then who created the virus that killed most of your human family?"_ Maurice asks Ari surprisingly since she had not thought about that and that she knows the origin of the virus.

* * *

"I hope it works." Kim says worried.

"I hope so too." Caesar is worried. "But you'll see that Maurice will help her."

"If he succeeds, I'll build him a statue in his honor." Kim gets up and looks at where the city looked, but now there is only fog.

"Do not exaggerate." Caesar smiles funny.

"How is everything?" Ash walks towards Kim. "Maurice has already spoken with her?"

"It seems that the news has already run." Kim looks at him funny.

"Actually, my aunt Cornelia told Blue Eyes and he told me about it." Ash explains.

"My son is very interested in her." Caesar smiles funny.

"I had already noticed it since I took her to see the colony." Kim smiles but sighs. "But my sister's hatred blinds her and more her heart".

"And that hurts my son, he has heard bad things about humans thanks to Koba ... I just hope he does not cause problems with Ari." Caesar signs worried.

"Problems?" Kim asks worried.

* * *

" _Maybe I can help you_ "

"Help me? How?" Ari asks trying to stop crying.

"To see the good side of life." Maurice smiles, confusing her. "You know, look at your family picture and let me tell you that you are identical to your mother."

"Really?" Ari asks surprised.

" _Yes, and you have very strange eyes that I've never seen_." Maurice smiles. " _That means you're someone very special._ "

"How strange, my parents said the same thing." Ari smiled at the memory. "Even Kim tells me that too."

" _What do you think if you help me with something tomorrow?_ "

"Help you?"

" _Yes, you can not be locked up all day remembering the reason for your hatred._ " Maurice signs while looking at the arch. " _So I'm going to put your mind busy._ "

"But I ..."

" _Tomorrow before breakfast I will come for you._ " Maurice gets up. " _You see, you will help the colony very well_."

"But ..."

" _See you tomorrow_." Maurice leaves the hut.

Ari blinks confused and surprised as Maurice does not let her speak.

"How did it go?" Kim asks desperately.

" _Kim, you will do something different tomorrow_." Maurice signs smiling.

"What?" Kim blinks confused.


	10. Ari and the Kids

"I will not do it, I will not help that orangutan in anything!" Ari says too angry.

"His name is Maurice and I think it's a good opportunity for you to interact with the apes." Kim says as she puts on her pajamas.

"But I don't want to."

"Ari would like to help, it would be good for you to interact with other apes other than Blue Eyes or Ash."

"I don't interact with them, the apes are bad and you know it!"

"Please Ari, you would like to help, it would be good for you to interact with other apes other than Blue Eyes or Ash".

"I do not interact with them, the apes are bad and you know it!"

"Ari, are you an ape tell me ... are you bad?" Kim raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, no!"

"So?"

"The apes took everything we love." Ari says with hate. "To help them would be to betray our family."

"Humans also took what we love, tell me, Admiring them and wanting to know them would also be betraying our family?" Kim asks but Ari does not answer. "We are not betraying anyone, we simply follow our lives as we can in these difficult times."

"It's easier said than done."

"Nothing is easy at the moment, Ari, you also have the kings of the colony worried, they want to help you."

"I do not need help!"

"Yes, even if you deny it, you need it." Kim yawns. "I'm going to sleep, tomorrow I'll help take care of Cornelia."

"Great, your help with the queen and I don't know what" Ari lies upset. "Could this possibly get worse?!, Damn my luck!"

Kim sighs sadly to see that Ari's hatred was great and that she doubted that Maurice could help her, although she does not lose hope that he will succeed.

* * *

" _Then Ari will help Maurice?!_ " Blue eyes signs surprised.

" _Yes, Ari will help Maurice with the school, well that will be a part of her helping him._ " Cornelia signs.

" _For now she will help in school, we want her to slowly interact with the colony._ " Caesar signs.

" _I want to help, I could take Maurice's place and help her with the children._ " Blue Eyes offered quickly because he wants to take advantage of spending more time with Ari.

" _Son, we know you want to help and you helped a lot to show her the forest and the colony ... but even so, Ari remained isolated from the colony with that hatred that reminds me a lot of Koba._ " Caesar signs worried and Cornelia sighs equally worried.

" _Of course not!, she hates us, not humans_."

" _Yes, but that kind of hatred is the same as Koba's for humans_." Caesar signs seriously and Blue Eyes is surprised because comparing those hatreds is just as strong. " _Luckily, Koba's hatred is controlled, but we fear for Ari's future, so we will integrate her slowly into the colony on the days when she and Kim will stay with us and we hope she wants to stay with us._ "

" _But she knows that Kim is not an ape and will not be welcome._ " Blue eyes signs worried.

" _Then we will make sure that Kim also stays since many children already appreciate her_." Caesar smiles as he remembers how Kim managed to interact with the children during and after school. " _I also know that Ash will want her to stay."_

 _"I do not doubt ... I think Ash has a strong bond with her._ " Blue eyes signs worried.

 _"Yes, I also thought about it and that worries me"_. Caesar signs worried because he fears that his nephew has fallen in love with Kim.

* * *

The next day, the apes leave their huts to begin their daily activities. Kim was preparing to help with the queen and was looking in her backpack to share with her so that she feels comfortable, since she has noticed that Cornelia is pale and weak and that every day gets worse even if she denies it.

"Ready to start helping?" Kim asks while looking at Ari combing her hair.

"You will say forced". Ari says without seeing her.

"Do not say that, you'll see that you're going to like it."

"Yes, yes, what you say."

Both hear a noise and look at Maurice entering with two plates of food in his hands.

"Good morning." Kim smiles.

Maurice smiles and puts the dishes on the floor.

" _Good morning, I brought you breakfast._ " Maurice signs smiling.

"Thank you." Kim grabs the plates and looks at Ari, who rolls her eyes and approaches.

"Thank you." Ari says seriously as he grabs his plate.

" _You're welcome, I'll wait for you outside, as classes begin in a few moments."_ Maurice looks at Ari and then at Kim. " _Caesar will wait for you near the big tree to take you with his wife._ "

"Is she okay?" Kim asks worried.

" _She wants to deny it, but she's a little weak, Caesar does not want to let her out of the big tree._ " Maurice smiles though he was worried about his friend.

"Ok, I remember a home remedy but I do not think I use it ... I mean, for the baby." Kim says worried.

" _It will be the best, im sure that it is something of pregnancy, each one is different_ ". Maurice signs smiling.

"I do not remember the other pregnancies of Mama Lisa, but I do remember the last one and it was with Ari." Kim says smiling

"And it was very quiet." Ari says with pride.

"In fact, you gave Mama Lisa cravings and vomiting." Kim says fun and Ari looks at her badly.

Maurice smiles funny but Ari rolls her eyes and keeps eating trying to ignore him.

" _Well, Ari, I'm waiting for you outside_." Maurice leaves the hut.

"Kwa nini sisi si tu kwenda?" Ari says annoying. **(T: Why do not we just go?")**

"Ari!" Kim gets up and gives her a book. "Here, the children are enjoying meeting their distant relatives, I think you could continue with that." she smiles.

"Do you want me to show the apes images and characteristics of other apes?" Ari raises his eyebrow.

"Monkeys, Apes and Primates, they will do you good, I remember that you liked to learn them a lot". Kim smiles.

"Yes, before that night," Ari says annoyed as she grabs the book. "I just hope those children do not make any scandal."

"Children are a charm, they will do you good."Kim smiles.

"Yes, sure." Ari leaves the hut with the book.

"Good luck, be nice to the little ones." Kim says smiling and then sighs worriedly. "I hope it works."

Ari walks through the center of the colony, many apes saw her because they knew who she was, Ari sighed annoyed and approached Maurice, who was facing a group of children that was the first group of the day.

" _Welcome Ari."_ Maurice signs and Ari just nods. " _Children, as you will see this day, Kim will not be with us, but her sister Ari is starting today with us_."

Children look at her and Ari swallows hard because they are too many children but despite her hatred she does not understand why they can not hate them, maybe because they are still children and are innocent, for now, of all the bad things they did to her.

"Tell us a little about yourself Ari." Maurice signs smiling.

"Well ... I am Ari and, as you will see, unlike all of you, I can speak as a human and now while my sister and I are here I will be with you since the kings do not want me to remain locked in my hut with the stupid cat. " Ari says and a boy raises his hand. "Yes?"

" _Does not it hurt to talk?_ " The boy signs with a lot of curiosity.

"At the beginning but after usual." Ari responds and another child raises his hand. "Yes?"

" _Who taught you to speak as a human?_ "

"My sister."

" _What does it feel like to grow up with a human?_ "

"What?" Ari asks confused.

" _All right_." Maurice quickly signs making noise, calling the attention of the children. " _You do not have to ask so many questions, we'll slowly get to know each other._ "

"Okay." Ari says relieved that she did not like to be asked too much about her life ..

" _What do you think if you continue with Kim's work to show us images of our distant relatives?_ " Maurice suggests.

"Good idea, let's see." Ari opens the book and looks at the images. "What relative do you not know." she searches quickly because the faster she starts the faster she finishes and returns to her hut. "Javan lutung?"

" _We already know_ " a girl signs.

"Ok, let's see ... Golden-crowned sifaka?"

" _Who are they?_ " Another girl signs.

"Oh, well ... they are primates, but they are better known as a medium-sized lemur characterized by mostly white skin, prominent hairy ears and a golden orange crown." Ari explains them by showing the image. "My mom told me they were in danger of ceasing to exist."

" _Why would they cease to exist_?" A girl signs confused.

"Well, because of problems at home." Ari says quickly because although she wanted to say that because they were hunting something, but something told her not to scare the children.

Maurice smiles as he watches as Ari slowly interacts with the children while Caesar and Kim watch the class from a distance.

"It seems like it's working." Kim says excitedly.

" _If there's one thing I learned, it's that children always get the good out of a being_." Caesar signs smiling. " _Maurice thought it would be a good idea for children to help Ari interact with her kind_." He walks to his tree.

"Yes, I heard that on TV ... or it was in a movie, technically I do not remember." Kim says following him.

With blue eyes in the distance, I saw Ari with the children, cursing that he did not have that idea of spending more time with her and being the one who helped her with her problem. He hears a noise behind him and sees Koba approaching.

 _"Hi, Uncle Koba."_

 _"Your father is making a big mistake."_

"A mistake?" Blue eyes asks confused.

" _It is allowing a human to interact with the colony._ " Koba signs with hatred seeing Kim along with Caesar. _"A colony of apes."_

 _"We are trying to get Ari to stay with us."_

 _"What we have to do is eliminate that human, she was responsible for Ari to hate us, I do not know what lie told her about us."_

 _"Do you think Kim created the hatred that Ari feels for us?"_ Blue eyes asks confused as he doubts that.

" _I do not know what she wants, but I do not trust her, she must have lied about Ari's family, you do not see how close they are and how Ash slowly falls under her horrible lies."_ Koba signs disgusted by remembering how close Ash and Kim are. _"She will only bring us pain and suffering and your father does not want to notice, humans just want to destroy us."_

Blue Eyes looks at Ari, a part feels that Koba is right because Ari's hatred towards her kind is very confusing since those who hurt her were humans but he does not understand why she blames the apes for their deaths while Kim wants to get away of the humans. Something very strange happened to them and that is what he is going to find out.


	11. Welcome

"Hello Cornelia." Ari approaches her with the food "The food is ready, I asked you to prepare chopped fruit and boneless chicken, the best for the baby." putting it in front of her.

Cornelia smiles and one of her nurses helps her sit down, Kim sits in front of her and brings her food.

"Thank you." Cornelia signs smiling and tastes the food. "It's delicious." Smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, I asked Caesar to hunt a bird and get fruit, Mama Lisa always ate that in her pregnancies, that's what Papa Milo told me before my little sister was born."

"I don't want to imagine how your mom Lisa could endure many pregnancies." Tinker is surprised, since he could barely have two pregnancies.

"Believe me ... Ari and I wonder the same, I doubt I can." Kim says nervously.

"How is Ari with the children?" Cornelia asks.

"Well, she still feels insecure, but not as much as days ago." Kim responds calmly

It has been a week since Ari started helping Maurice in school, she has taught children the other kinds of apes, primates and chimpanzees, as well as helping to teach math children and some have asked her to teach to speak, she hardly teach them to pronounce the vowels and then the alphabet so that they learn little by little to say the letters well and then teach them to speak.

"Ari warned the children that it won't be easy?" Cornelia asks.

"Well, Caesar talked to the parents to warn them that it will be difficult at first but they got it, so soon Ari will have his own kind of language." Kim says smiling.

"You should help her." Tinker signs smiling

"Well, I don't know ... Maurice thinks Ari must be alone when she interacts with the apes."

"Well, I want my second child to learn to speak, of course when he's a little older." Cornelia signs smiling.

"I gladly teach him or her." Kim says quickly.

"Thank you." Cornelia smiles. "Hello Lake"

Kim turns and looks at a young chimpance of Ari's age approaching them with plants.

"Kim, she is Lake, takes care of the babies who lost their mothers during childbirth while their father works." Tinker signs.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim." Kim smiles.

"A pleasure, I've heard a lot about you and the ape that came with you." Lake signs smiling. "Just by seeing you, I see that many things they say about humans are not true."

"If it's about us being mean, cruel and we look monstrous ... those are another kind of humans, I'm a half-ape class since I was raised by some." Kim says the latter proudly and Lake nods smiling.

A noise is heard outside the tree, Cornelia tries to get up but Kim and Tinker prevented it and Lake goes to check what happens.

"They came back! Tinker your son came back!" Lake signs excited.

"Kale!" Tinker signs excited, looks at Cornelia who nods smiling and quickly leaves.

"I'll take care of Cornelia, Ash is going to want you to meet her brother." Lake signs as she approaches.

"Go, Ash is able to come for you." Cornelia signs fun.

Kim nods since she thinks he is capable and leaves the tree carefully, watch as Rocket and his family hug an ape one year older than Ash who is identical to Rocket although a little taller.

"Welcome my son." Tinker hugs his son.

"I'm glad you came back." Ash signs smiling

"I missed them a lot, they have no idea." Kale signs while hugging them again.

A loud noise is heard and everyone turns to see Caesar on the big rock watching the newcomers.

"Welcome, I'm glad you came back." Caesar signs smiling seeing happy that the family is reunited again. "Tomorrow there will be a great meal for you."

The apes shout excitedly, Kim approaches Ari who was watching from the cabin, may interact with children but is not yet ready to interact with adults.

"How beautiful, Ash's brother returned." Kim says smiling.

"You told me that Ash's brother is one of the colony's guards?" Ari asks confused.

"Yes, but later he told me that from time to time they travel to secure the forest, to see if it is safe or if there is something strange or dangerous." Kim explains calmly and sees that the apes that returned including Kale looked at her. "Oh, oh ... they already noticed my presence."

"I will prepare my bow." Ari says quickly.

"You always looking for an excuse to attack." Kim whispers annoyed as he grabs her arm. "They obviously don't know about us so it is obvious that they will explain and clarify why there is a beautiful human here."

"Kim!" Ash quickly approaches her with Kale. "Kim, he's Kale my older brother, Kale she's Kim and she's my friend."

"Your friend?" Kale signs confused while looking at Kim. "

"Yes."

"But I don't understand, what is a human doing living with apes?" seriously looking at Kim.

"I don't know, you tell me why before there were apes living with humans?" Ari asks menacingly since I didn't like how Kale looked at her.

Kale turns to see her but looks surprised by her beauty, no doubt for Ari she is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her life, especially her eyes.

"You must be the ape who came with the human." Kale gets a little closer to Ari.

"Is my sister." Ari says seriously.

"Yes, they just told me though ... it's weird."

"Technically I raised Ari." Kim says quickly and Ash nods.

"Well, I'm surprised you raised her so well, without a doubt." Kale was still watching Kim while she feels uncomfortable

Blue Eyes looked at them from the big rock, he didn't like anything as Kale looked and was close to Ari, no doubt that bothered him a lot.

"Son." Caesar approaches him. "Tomorrow we will go hunting early, talk to Koba and prepare the hunters."

"Yes father." Blue Eyes signs while still seeing them.

Caesar approaches a little and looks at what his son is seeing, with that it is enough to know that his son was jealous, he smiles a little funny since he doubted that Kale had a chance with Ari.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**  
 **I know everyone is mad at me for disappearing, but for things and personal problems and time, but I will do my best to update it as quickly as possible**

 **We read soon**

 **Bye!**


	12. Ari and Kim's past

Ari slept peacefully, but that tranquility fades when Mera leaps onto her chest with the intention of catching a moth flying through the hut.

"Damn hairball!" she screams furiously as she gets up and Mera walks away. "I swear I'll cook you one day"

"What happened?" Kim asks half asleep.

"Nothing, a problem that someday I will solve", responds Ari without letting Mera look bad, who looks at her the same way.

Ari looks at the entrance to the hut, it was raining and it was barely dawn. She gets up and slowly leaves her home.

She sees a lot of movement, many warriors, including Caesar, Blue Eyes, Koba and others, were inside a hut being painted for the occasion, Ari remembers that they would go hunting, they do it every morning, although she does not remember seeing Caesar and Blue eyes. invented after they met.

Someone grabs him by the shoulder, Ari turns around and looks at Lake.

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Lake ... You must be Ari, right?_ "

"Yes"

" _I had no chance to talk to you, I take care of the children and they have told me a lot about you._ " Lake sign with a smile

"Seriously?" Ari raise his eyebrow.

"Yes, even I am surprised that you can speak as a human, the only one who speaks many times here is our leader, but not very well like you."

"Because he doesn't practice it, he just hurts himself." Ari says without caring. "Do they have to paint themselves to go hunting?"

"I _t is war paint_." Lake sign while watching the others prepare the horses. " _It is only used when they go hunting or for war, although it was never necessary since we live in peace_."

" _Females are not allowed to hunt._ " Lake sign, surprising Ari. " _We stay in the village, look after the children and dedicate ourselves to medicine_."

"What ?!" Ari tried not to scream so as not to attract attention. "Females don't hunt ?!" Lake shakes her head "No, no ... what kind of village is this?" look around.

"This is how we live, do you know how to hunt?" Lake asks confused.

"For years I hunted food for Kim and myself."

"Really ?, then ... do you know how to use a weapon?"

"Human weapon and I also know how to use a bow and arrow."

Lake looks at her in surprise, she never thought she would meet a female ape knowing everything that is forbidden in the village.

"My father taught Kim and she taught me." Ari looks at the sky. "Although Kim's mother, my grandmother, was the one who taught him."

"A human female taught how to use a bow and arrow ?, incredible, humans were not limited to women." Lake stares in surprise at what can barely see from San Francisco.

"I wish I could say that if ... but I don't know what human life really was like, Kim hardly remembers it, the virus killed them all." Ari looks at the city. "Most of my human family were victims of that."

"We are not allowed to ask about them, but many of the generations who were born after freedom have heard that humans are bad, although there are those who say that humans were good to them."

"I grew up with humans, they are good, they didn't do anything wrong ... unfortunately I can't prove it and for sure I never will." Ari clenches her fists.

"Well, Kim shows the opposite of what we've heard from humans so, you may be right."

Ari just nods, they hear a noise, both turn and watch the hunters follow Caesar and Blue Eyes out of the village.

" _They are going to hunt, I hope everyone returns well_." Lake looks at them concerned.

Ari watches as Blue Eyes leaves the village, feels something disturbing but decides to ignore it.

Shortly after the rest of the apes left, they woke up and began their routine.

Kim was in the Caesar tree seeing Ari teaching the children to speak while Maurice taught the little ones sign language.

Hearing a noise behind her, Kim turns and looks at Cornelia sitting next to her to see the village

"It seems like Ari is adjusting with the kids." Cornelia sign while looking at them with a smile.

"It is a great advance" Kim smiles. "I'm keeping my promise to you Alex." look at the sky while it rains again.

The children quickly take refuge following their instructors, Kim gets up and takes Cornelia home to rest.

"Who is Alex?" Cornelia asks

"He was one of my older brothers, the only one other than me, who didn't get sick in our home."

"You never told us what happened to your brother and the apes that lived with you" Cornelia looks at her worried and curious. "We know it was Ari's parents and brothers and that they died, but how?"

Kim looks at the ground, it was true, she only told them what happened to her mother, her other brother who died from the virus and that her father disappeared, she never said what happened to the others, she knew sooner or later they would do that question.

Cornelia if she realized that it was very difficult for her, sighs and grabs her hand.

" _If you don't want to tell me it's okay, I'll understand ... but sooner or later my husband will want to know._ "

"I know, but you wouldn't believe me" Kim says sadly.

" _Why wouldn't we believe you_?" Cornelia asks confused.

"Because ..." Kim closes her eyes and sighs. "My ape family and my brother ... were killed by a ... a group of apes."

" _What_?" Cornelia looks at her incredulously for what she just heard. " _No ... that can't be_.

"It was." Kim tries to hold back the tears. "It was one night, I was sleeping with my brother, my ape family was trying to get Ari to go to sleep, suddenly ... they arrived." look at the ground for a few moments. "Their noise woke us up." Cornelia's shocked look at her. "They were very angry to see us, Papa Milo tried to ask them to leave, Mama Lisa protected us and ... they executed her in front of us."

" _Apes killed apes_?!" Cornelia trembled

Kim nods and Cornelia covers her mouth to restrain herself from the shock, she never imagined that she would hear something like this when she was in her village that it was a very serious crime and Caesar assured that they were better than humans since they would never betray their own species.

"Ari saw everything, saw how our family was killed, my brother Alex ordered me to run into the forest and I did it, he saved her but he was injured." Kim wipes her tears away. "Before he died, he asked me to prevent Ari from feeling hatred for his species."

Cornelia still thinks about that, she thought that Ari's isolated and hateful behavior made sense when she arrived at the village.

" _Now I understand everything_." Cornelia looks at her. " _My little girl_ " grabs her hand. " _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ " hugging he

Kim hugs her while crying, for the first time she was able to share that story that she had been carrying with her for so long.

 _"If we had known what happened to them, Caesar and I would have been helping Ari little by little ... now I understand why she treated us like this_." Cornelia separates a little from her.

"Ari believes that apes are monsters and curses them, even she curses herself." Kim wipes her tears away. "She considers humans to be the victims when I try to teach her that just as there were bad apes, there are also bad humans."

" _Understandably, many of us consider human monsters, others were fortunate enough to meet good-hearted humans, like you._ " Cornelia caresses her cheek. " _But be betrayed by your own kind in the worst way ... Caesar will not believe it, it will be difficult for him to believe that this happened to you._ "

"I know no one will believe me, it's hard to believe." Kim sighs. "I want Ari to leave behind his hatred and his interest in humans, they shouldn't find us."

" _Who_?"

Kim looks into her eyes and then to the ground

"My uncle, my grandfather and my cousin ... I don't know if they are alive." Look up a little. "They are military and they hate animals, they hated my father and my other uncle, their other brother, who were not military, luckily they never knew where we lived because if it had been so, long ago my ape family would have died, Ari she would be dead or never born ". worried.

 _"We fled from those kinds of humans years ago._ " Cornelia looks at the floor worriedly. " _Now I understand your concern and your fear of being found_."

"Ari knows but does not understand, she wants to meet humans, to prove that they are innocent ... although ... many are not."

" _Understand her, she did not grow up in the world where there were many humans, she was born after the virus began to kill them. She does not know the difference between the good and the evil of humans, for you, she only knows the good_ ". holding her hand

Kim smiles a little.

" _I will speak to Caesar and I will explain everything you said_."

"He won't believe us." Kim looks at her concerned.

" _That is true, but surely he will listen to Ari, it is better that he listen and confirm for an ape, so we will see how to help her, hate is a bad company_."

"That's what I say to Ari."

Cornelia clutches her belly as she complains.

" _That hurts_." Cornelia breathes heavily.

"Are you alright?" Kim asks worried

" _I don't know ... I think .._." Cornelia begins to complain more

Kim helps her to bed, she knew what was happening, she saw it before, Cornelia is about to have her baby.


End file.
